Bring me to Life
by SaffronAngel
Summary: The Rangers are coming together to save an old friend. But what really happened to Kim? And who are the two little girls with her?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. But I can dream.

SUMMARY: Kim's been missing for almost ten years. Where has she been and why has she shown up on the doorstep of an old friend about half dead? Better question: who are the two little girls who keep calling her Mommy?

A/N: This story has no ties to my other three Rangers stories.

* * *

The couple was just returning home from a night out, celebrating their third wedding anniversary, when they heard two voices crying. "Mommy? Mommy, wake up. Mommy, you have to wake up. He's going to find us."

The two of them turned to see two little girls kneeling in front of a figure they didn't quite recognize. They took a step toward the trio but the two little girls turned toward them, taking a defense stance. "Who are you?" asked the one in white with a sharp tone to her voice.

The second little girl looked closely at the couple standing under the porch light. "Mommy, I think we got the right house," she called behind her as she stepped closer to the couple. The two adults were shocked as they got a good look at the little girl in front of them.

"Bri, get back here!" hissed the first little girl.

"TJ, I think this is Billy and Trini. Mommy told us about them. We've been trying to get here all along." She looked up at Billy. "My mommy says that you can help us. She's sick and needs help."

"TJ, be nice," rasped the voice from the form laying on the porch. "These are my friends."

"Oh God! Kimberly?" Trini's voice cracked on her friend's name. She stepped forward. Billy went with her and knelt beside Kim.

TJ had stepped back behind her mother while Bri had walked around to take her place beside her sister. "Kimberly, I'm going to carry you into the house. Do you have the strength to put your arms around my neck?"

Kim nodded, lifting her arms and wrapping them loosely around Billy's neck. As Billy walked into the house, the two girl followed with Trini right behind them.

'_What happened to you, Kimberly? Where have you been?'_ Billy wondered as he set his friend on his couch. He watched as the girls took up specific positions near their mother. TJ had taken up a position at her mother's head, standing as if guarding her mother. Bri had sat down on the floor, holding her mother's hand. _'Where's Tommy? And does he know that he's a father?'_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. Still dreaming though.

SUMMARY: Billy and Trini have Kim inside and they're trying to find out what happened. Will the others come when they find out Kim's back?

A/N: I really have no idea whatsoever where this story is going. Please, bear with me.

* * *

Kim was laying on the couch in Billy's living room. Trini tried to get the girls to tell her what was happening but neither one would tell her.

"They need some sleep. We've been running for weeks."

"They can have the guest room," Trini spoke up. She wanted to know what had happened to her childhood friend so badly that she'd do anything for her.

"Go with her, girls. We're safe here." The two girls nodded. They followed Trini up the stairs while their mother tried to sit up only to find Billy's arms helping her.

"What's going on, Kim?" Billy sat down next to her. "Why are you running? Who are you running from?"

"Billy, would you mind if I asked you some questions first?"

"By all means. If it will facilitate the relating of your story, I will try to accommodate you."

"Billy, little words, please. You know I get confused with those big words." Kim tried to laugh but ended up holding her ribs.

"If it makes it easier on you."

"I just want to know if you can get the others together. I only want to tell the story once." Kim was leaning on her old friend and seemed almost unable to keep herself upright.

"I can. And I'm sure they'll come when they find out that you're back. Will you answer just two questions for me?"

"Yes, they're Tommy's and no he doesn't know about them. I tried calling him when I found out I was pregnant but somehow he never got the message that I called. Either that or he just chose not to call me back." Tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm sure he was just busy, Kim. You know he never stopped loving you. That's why he hasn't dated in the past eight years."

"Would you call him for me, Billy? Call him first?"

"I promise. Now we need to see what can be done about your injuries. I think we should get you to the hospital."

"What are we going to tell the doctors?" Trini asked coming back into the room.

"Just that our friend showed up at our house in this condition and we want to make sure that she's okay. The truth." Billy stood up. "Trini, can you stay with the girls? While we're gone, would you call the others? Start with Tommy and then Jason. Just get everyone here. I think we can go with the agreed on warning. Pterodactyl down. Crane for those who didn't know her at the beginning." Trini nodded and headed for the phone.

"I could just send emails. I could send multiples." She nodded and sat down at her computer as Billy once again lifted Kim in his arms and carried her to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. The characters that belong to me are obvious. The rest aren't. But they sure are fun to play with.

SUMMARY: Kim is on her way to the hospital and the girls stayed at Billy's house with Trini who's trying to get in touch with everyone.

A/N: This story is a little darker than most of the ones I've done before in any genre. It's something that struck me and I really don't know where the muse is taking this one.

* * *

Trini fired up her instant messenger only to find out that everyone was online. She highlighted three names on her list and sent them all the same message: _Pterodactyl down._ The other six got the message _Crane down._

* * *

Tommy had been on his computer for only five minutes when an IM came up. He noticed immediately who it was from. TKSTT17 could only be one person.

_Pterodactyl down. Come now._

**Is she okay?** He typed back.

_Billy took her to the hospital. She didn't look good. Come now._

**I'm on my way.** He turned off the computer and, grabbing his keys and jacket, left for the drive to Angel Grove to confront his past.

* * *

Jason was in the same boat. He'd only been on his computer for a few minutes. He'd been talking to Tommy when the message came across his screen. His conversation went about the same as Tommy's. As his computer shut down, he stood up to call for his girlfriend when she walked down the stairs. The two didn't say a word to each other: they just left the house.

* * *

Trini sighed in relief. She knew that the two most important people to Kim were on their way. She looked up as a message came across her screen.

Blkdncgod: Is Kim okay?

Tkstt17: Billy took her to the hospital. She needs us, Zack. Something's terribly wrong. She asked us to get a hold of everyone.

Blkdncgod: I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm just up the road in Mariner Bay.

Tkstt17: Hurry, Zack. Tommy and Jason are on the way.

Blkdncgod: I'm leaving as soon as I get this thing shut down.

He went offline and Trini sighed again. The original team would be here. That was what was most important.

* * *

Tommy drove through the night, thinking about the young woman that he had loved for so long. He had always hoped she would show back up in his life again. He remembered the night after the tournament. He and Jason had gone out for a drink to celebrate and before he knew it, he was drunker than he had ever been in his life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jason had made sure that Tommy got home after the bar closed. He had dropped him on the bed and pulled off his shoes. "You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning, bro. I hope you don't have anything planned."_

_Jason left. Tommy didn't realize that Kim was climbing in the window as he sat up just long enough to pull off his shirt. _

_The next thing he knew, Kimberly was naked and crawling into his bed. She pressed her lips to his and started taking off his pants. "Kim?"_

"_Ssshh. It's a dream, Tommy. Your dream. One time. Just this one time." Kim was trying to keep the tears out of her voice. She couldn't fool him though. He heard them._

_They made love for the first time, for the last time. She had to have believed he'd remember it as nothing more than a wonderful dream. But he knew when he saw the blood on his sheets the next morning that his dream had been real and he would never forget._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

He found himself wishing that he hadn't been quite so drunk that night. He really wanted to remember more of what had happened. He hadn't heard from her since.

'_Dammit Kim. Why didn't you call me?'_ he thought. He would have done anything to keep her safe. He would still.

* * *

"Mommy? Mommy!!" Trini ran for the stairs at the sound of the frightened cries coming from the guest bedroom. She ran into the room and gathered the two frightened children into her arms. She rocked them gently as they cried.

"Was it a bad dream, girls?"

"He's going to find Mommy. He told her that if she ever left him, he'd find her. He promised that no one could stop him from finding her and killing her if she ever left him."

"Calm down, honey. Friends are coming and they'll help us keep your mommy and you safe."

"Promise, Trini?"

"I promise. Now, how about you two introduce yourselves to me? And then we can go downstairs to watch TV while we wait for Billy to bring her home from the hospital."

"I'm Taryn Jade," said the one in white. "My sister's name in Brianna Dallys. The easy way to tell us apart is that I wear white and Bri wears mostly pink."

"Okay. How about we go downstairs? Some of your mom's old friends should be arriving pretty soon." At least she hoped so. It had been almost two hours since Billy had left for the hospital with Kim.

The girls nodded and went downstairs with Trini to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: God I wish. Not mine. At least not the characters you know.

SUMMARY: Trini's comforting Kim's daughters and the gang's on the way. But who is this mystery guy that promised to kill Kim if she left him? Can the Rangers protect their friend?

A/N: This story is going better than I had hoped. I've seen quite a few hits on it already. Please remember that without your reviews I don't know what I might be doing wrong. The song included here is 'Eyes like Twins' by Wilson Phillips.

* * *

Trini was dozing on the couch when the first knock came on her door. She sat up and pulled herself away from the two girls who had fallen asleep against her.

She opened the door to find Kat and Jason standing there. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Ssshhh. You'll wake the girls. Billy took her to the hospital. She wasn't doing so hot. Jase, I'm worried about her. It's been almost six hours since they left."

"It'll be okay, Trini." Jason enveloped the former Yellow Ranger in a hug. "Kim's tough. She'll pull through this just fine and then we'll get the answers we need."

Tommy pulled into the drive to see his friends having a reunion on the front porch in the middle of the night. He walked up to the door. "Can we go inside? I want to know what's going on."

Trini stepped back and let her friends into the house. "Have a seat everyone. I'll take the girls back upstairs." Trini moved to collect TJ from the couch only to have her sit up. "Ready to go back upstairs, TJ?" The little girl nodded and wrapped her arms around Trini's neck as she was lifted off the couch.

Tommy stepped forward. "Want me to carry one of them, Trini?" Trini nodded and handed him TJ. TJ looked up into Tommy's eyes and he was startled. It was as if he was looking into his own eyes. Questions screamed through his mind; questions that only Kim could answer. She would have to tell him the truth.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Cranston, your friend seems to have a couple of broken ribs and several others that are seriously bruised. She's also suffering from malnutrition and has a couple of skull fractures. Do you have any clue as to where she may have gotten these injuries?"

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Devlin. She showed up on my porch tonight and that's the first we've seen of her in almost ten years."

"I'm glad you brought her in. She's in serious condition." The doctor sighed. "I don't think I could safely release her from the hospital for at least a week."

"Dr. Devlin, that being the case, would you be willing to make allowances for some of her friends to spend time here in shifts? We want to be with her as much as possible."

"That might be a good idea."

"Of course, I'm referring to times outside of visiting hours as well. We have a feeling that someone will be coming after her and we want to protect her."

"William, if you need to, you and your friends are welcome to stay 24/7. Just make sure that each of you gets enough rest. She's going to need all of you to help her through this."

Billy went still. "Alex, what aren't you telling me? Is there more that we should know about?"

"William, your friend is showing all the classic symptoms of domestic abuse. I won't press for details but she needs protection. Maybe even from herself. She's been raped and I won't lie to you about that. She'll probably have nightmares galore for a long time."

"Alex, don't tell me anymore. I don't think I can handle it." Billy wanted to kill the person who had put his friend in this state.

"You have my full support for whatever you need to do to save her."

"Thanks, Alex. I'll need it." Billy went outside to call the house.

* * *

Trini was sitting on the couch with Jason and Kat when the phone rang. Tommy grabbed it before she could even get up. "Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Hey, Billy. How's Kim?"

Billy chuckled. "Always to the point when it comes to her." He got serious. "The doctor says she's not good. He won't release her for at least a week. Maybe you should come over right away. The others can see her tomorrow."

"Now? Is she that bad?"

Billy took a deep breath. "The doctor says she been beaten and raped. He's agreed to let us stay with her at all times. I thought you might like the first watch."

"I'll be there in ten." He hung up the phone. Turning to his friends, he shook his head and fought back the tears that welled in his eyes as he left the house.

Turning on the radio, he heard a song that had always struck him as being written for him and Kim.

_I recognize that smile  
Our winter was oh so cold  
You wore your mysterious cloak just like a child  
No careless words were said  
We spoke with eyes instead  
We looked into each other like long lost friends _

But then you went away  
And I never heard  
You had a summer haunt  
You said the ice would kill  
But you would not be caught

Chorus:  
We have eyes like twins  
Where your last thought ends my next begins always  
Just one heartbeat away  
From everything I mean to say oh  
Catch me I'm falling for you  
Wish for me I'll come running to save you  
Touch me I'm calling for you  
Remember me, I will never betray you  
We have eyes like twins

I slept a thousand hours  
My heart felt cold as a coward's  
You sent a southern breeze like forest fire  
I heard those voices too  
I dreamed each dream with you  
We breathe as one together and shed our tears

But then I woke with you  
And my dream came true  
I'll never hold you here  
I know when winter comes that you will disappear

Chorus

I see red, when you're in danger  
And I see blue, when you are crying  
All the pictures I believe  
You are no stranger  
You are no stranger

Chorus

Catch me I'm falling for you  
Remember me, you are no stranger  
We have eyes like twins  
You are no stranger to me  
Just one heartbeat away

"I'm coming, Kim. I won't leave you to fight this alone. I promise." He drove through the deserted town toward the hospital and a battle he didn't know if he had the strength to fight.

* * *

"I can't believe she left me! After all the times I told her I'd hunt her down and kill her if she did, you'd think she'd have learned!" The man who was watching his friend rant and rave over the tramp that left him stood calmly in the doorway.

"So just go get her. You know exactly where she went."

"Yeah. Angel Grove. She ran to those pathetic friends of hers. And she took those two brats with her."

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go get her. You can grab the kids as leverage to get her to do exactly what you want her to."

"Like I give a shit about those two mini-bitches. For all I care, they can die right along with their slut mother. And she will die. I won't sit by and watch her destroy everything I've worked so hard to get." The man picked up a gun and headed for the door followed by his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. I'm still praying though.

SUMMARY: Kim's in the hospital and Tommy's on his way. When does he get his explanation? We'll see.

A/N: As I've said before, I have no idea where this is going. JD (my muse) just won't let the whole thing drop.

* * *

Tommy pulled into the hospital parking lot and jumped out to run inside. The first person he saw there was Billy. "Billy, where is she?"

'_And he's tried to tell us that he's over her? If I didn't know him so well….'_ Billy just gestured for Tommy to follow him. "Tommy, she's not in good shape. She has so many injuries, new ones and ones that seem to be rather old. Right now, the most important ones are broken ribs and malnutrition. Alex told me that it's going to take a long time for her to heal from this. She hasn't said a word since I brought her in here but she wouldn't let me leave her side." Billy took a deep breath. "Not even when they did the rape kit."

"WHAT?" Tommy closed his eyes and focused. _'Kim had been raped? I hope she tells me who did this to her. I haven't felt like killing someone so much in a long time.'_

"Tommy, if you don't calm down, they won't let you into her room. She doesn't need the overdose of anger right now. They've got her calmed down and she needs to stay that way." Billy put his hand on his friend's arm, surprised at the tension he felt there. "I've already gotten a phone call from Tanya. She's coming in to help with Kim's case and many of the others are coming too."

"Good. But do me a favor? I know that we need to keep a guard of sorts with her at all times. I've already figured that out. But just to keep her from getting nervous, let's keep that down to six people. The original team. She knows us. She trusts us."

"Okay. We'll do that. For her peace of mind. Are you a little calmer now?" Tommy nodded. "The reason I wanted you here first is because SHE wanted you here first. She asked me to call you first. Keep your cool when you go in there. Please. For Kim."

The one way any of his friends knew to get him to do something when he was reluctant to do it was by asking him to do it for Kim. It was his one weakness and everyone knew it. He nodded and followed Billy back into the ER to Kim's room. "They decided to keep her down here for a little bit to watch her."

"TJ! BRI!" The cries were coming from the room that Tommy and Billy were heading for. The two broke into a run and met the doctor at the door.

"Alex, this is Tommy. He'll probably be the one staying with her the most. Tommy, this is Dr. Alex Devlin."

The two shook hands. Tommy walked into the room first to see his Crane tossing and turning on the bed. Alex turned to find a nurse standing by with an injection. Billy put a hand on Alex's arm as Tommy walked toward the bed. "Just a minute, Alex."

"What? We need to get her calmed down before she does herself more damage." Alex watched as Tommy stepped up to the bed, taking Kim's hand.

"Hey, beautiful, it's time to wake up," he whispered taking her hand and lifting it to his lips.

Kim turned her head toward Tommy. "TJ! BRI!" she screamed again.

"The girls are safe, Kim. They're safe with Trini and Jason and Kat. You just get well. You're safe." He just kept murmuring as she started to calm down. "I'm right here. You're safe."

She calmed down enough that Tommy leaned over and kissed her forehead before sitting down next to her, never letting go of her hand.

Alex shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that."

"He's always had that effect on her and she on him. That's why I stopped you. I knew that he could get her calmed down."

"I'm glad we didn't need to use this. But what about when he's not here?"

"Alex, I really don't see that being an issue," Billy replied as he watched Tommy lay his head down on Kim's bed.

Billy stood a few feet back and watched for a moment. "Tommy."

Tommy looked up and noticed Billy standing there. "What's up, Billy?"

"I'm going to head back and tell the others what's going on here. I also wanted to check on the girls. Make sure that they know their mommy's going to be okay. I want them to understand that they're safe and so is their mother. You going to be okay here?"

"I'm with Kim. She needs me." Tommy shrugged as if that said everything.

"Just don't forget to take care of yourself, my friend. You won't do her any good if you get sick."

"I know." Billy left and headed home to his wife.

* * *

"I just want to know how the hell she got out of here without being questioned and where did she get the money to go there!" Trevor Alexander ranted. There were ten other people in the room and not a one of them had an answer for him.

"Maybe she was talking to someone that you didn't know about?" ventured one guy.

"How? She was constantly monitored. I told everyone that any phone calls that left this house were to be monitored unless the password was given. She had her own phone line and it was tapped."

"Mr. Alexander, we don't understand how she did it either. All we know is that the other day, she went to the nanny's house picked up the children and left town. We don't even know what method she used to get out of town. She didn't have a car and no one saw her at the airport."

"Find her! Find her and bring her back here! I don't care who has to die in the process! Get her back here!"

Everyone left the room. Trevor sat down in the chair by the fireplace. "Justin, how could she have gotten out of here?"

"I don't know, Uncle Trevor. She seems to be a resourceful sort."

Trevor snorted. "I don't care how resourceful she is. I want her back here. I want her back here so that I can kill her slowly and personally."

"Yes, sir." Justin Stewart slipped out of the room and went to warn his friends.

* * *

Dr. Tanya Sloan and Adam Park were at the airport waiting on their flight to Angel Grove. "I'm so glad we got her out of there when we did," Tanya said, holding Adam's hand.

"I am too. Kim was always so strong for everyone else. It was hard to see her like that. She looked so helpless. I just hope the others understand why it took us so long to do anything."

"They will, Adam. They will. I just hope that she's alright."

* * *

"Tommy?" Kim's voice rasped as she turned her head toward the man she had always loved.

"Kim? Kim, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I just went ten rounds with Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina all by myself." She chuckled only to have it fade off into a pain-filled moan.

"Let me get the doctor," he said softly, standing. She clutched his hand tighter. "Kim, I need to go get the doctor."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me again!"

He sat back down. "Don't cry, Beautiful. I'll stay."

"You can't call me that anymore. I know I'm not."

"Just a second." He picked up the call button and pushed it.

"Yes?" came the nurse's voice.

"Kimberly Hart is awake."

"I'll call the doctor." The nurse's voice seemed to get cheerier on hearing Tommy's news.

"Thank you."

"Tommy, my daughters? Are they okay?"

Tommy pushed the hair back out of her eyes. "They're fine. They're with Trini and the others at Trini and Billy's house." He took a deep breath. "Kim, what happened?"

"I need my White Knight. Do I still have the right to call you that?" she cried. Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her gently into his arms.

"You will always have the right to call me that. Always," he murmured, as he stroked her hair. She clung to his shirt and cried until the doctor came in and wanted to check her over again.

* * *

Just about the time that Kim woke up, Billy pulled up to his house. Trini had been watching for him as had Jason. Kat had fallen asleep on the couch. They noticed that he was alone.

"Where's Kim?" Trini asked, concern for her friend evident in her tone.

"Alex admitted her. Said he wouldn't feel comfortable letting her go for at least a week. Tommy's there with her." He took a deep breath. "Trini, it's bad. Alex said that he was sure she'd been seriously abused. He told me some of the injuries she had. The list was so extensive." He shook his head.

"How could anyone do that to Kim?" Trini asked with tears in her voice.

"How? Because they're a monster. Only a monster could do something like that to someone like Kim." Jason was furious. Kim was like a little sister to him, so much so that he even told people that she was his sister. "I need to spar. I wish Tommy were here."

"Will I do?" asked a voice coming out of the darkness.

"Zack. Man, it's good to see you." Jason clasped arms with his old friend. "And as much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, with the way I feel right now, Tommy would be the better match. I don't have to hold back with him and I think that's what I need right now."

"I understand. You and Tommy always were the two to be beat on the team." Zack laughed and shook his head. "I just never understood the competition between you two even when Tommy joined the team."

Trini laughed through her tears. "It's Alpha Male Syndrome. They both wanted to be the Alpha Male and what they didn't realize was that Kim had them both beat."

"I resemble that remark," Jason mock protested.

"I rest my case," Trini giggled. "You two were always the first ones to get roped into whatever she wanted to do, be it carrying bags when we went shopping or helping out with community stuff."

"What about you?"

"I was her best friend and a fellow girl. It was my duty and privilege to stand beside her and watch her sucker the guys into doing things for her."

Billy watched his friends joke around, knowing that, after the shock of how they had found their missing friend, they needed the laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Just borrowing them for an idea.

SUMMARY: Kim's running from an abusive relationship and the team's pulling together to protect her. Can they do it?

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I know lots more people have read the story. Please leave reviews. They keep JD fed. For those who aren't used to my style, this is way darker than other stuff I've written. I just don't know where JD's taking this story.

* * *

Tommy sat back in the chair beside Kim's bed. He was carefully holding a hand that the doctor had told him had been broken before, multiple times. It was somewhat clawed because it obviously hadn't been taken care of properly.

The yellowed bruises on her arms made him see red. _'She was supposed to be alright. What happened? Why didn't she call us to help her?'_ He looked at her face. She was sleeping soundly for the moment. He remembered seeing her eyes for the first time after she woke up. The terror living there was something that had him ready to fight. _'I'll probably have to. Whoever did this to her won't just let her run. They'll come after her and then I can do something about this.'_

* * *

Trini found herself standing in the door to the guest room, looking in on Kim's daughters. Billy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why didn't she tell anyone?" Billy could hear the tears in his wife's voice.

"I think Tanya knows more than she's letting on. We'll find out when she and Adam get here." Trini pulled herself from Billy's grasp for a moment and walked to the side of the bed.

Billy watched with his heart in his throat as the woman he loved pulled the blanket up around the girls and kissed each little forehead before coming back to him.

"We have to help them. We just have to make this better for them."

"Tommy's here, Trini. That's a good sign. He didn't have to come."

"He did. Even if only for closure. He still loves her. I see it every time he's here. He watches us together and I can almost see the images in his mind as he wishes it was him and Kim in our place."

Billy kissed Trini's temple. "He'll get his answers for the letter but I'm not sure if he'll like them." He sighed. "I don't think this is over yet. Maybe we'd best get some sleep in order to deal with things in the morning."

Trini nodded. "I'm leaving our door open in case the girls need us through the night."

"Of course. Come on." The two of them walked into the room across the hallway leaving both their door and the girls' door open.

* * *

Justin sped down the highway, hoping that he could get far enough away to outrun the morons that worked for his uncle. He hadn't called Billy yet but he knew where to go.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tanya and Justin had met for a drink as old friends just days after he had arrived in Chicago._

"_Justin, how's Kim?" At the look of shock on his face, she explained. "I treated her not too long ago for injuries that she swears were her own clumsiness."  
_

"_Kim's not clumsy. She never has been." Justin knew that something was up but he hadn't seen enough to be able to say anything._

"_She's being beaten and I know it. The question is what do we do about it?"_

"_Can we do anything? Tanya, you don't know my uncle. He'll kill her if he thinks that she's trying to get away from him." Justin took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this. Kim has two little girls." As he looked into the eyes of his friend, he knew she didn't understand. "They're Tommy's daughters. She only slept with him once. But apparently that was enough. I know the whole story on that one but I don't want to violate Kim's trust."_

"_Can we get the three of them away from him?"_

"_The girls don't live in the house with Kim. They live with their nanny. She's allowed to see them for about an hour twice a week. That's his way of keeping her under control. She would never do anything to jeopardize the girls."_

"_Justin, you have to help me get her out of there. If we don't do something, how long will it be before she's in the morgue? He'll kill her eventually and then what will happen to those two little girls?" She took Justin's hand. "Tell me this much. Does Tommy know about the girls?"_

"_No. And that's the way Kim wants it for now. I'm sure she plans on telling him eventually."  
_

"_But maybe he could help. Maybe he could protect her."_

"_Tanya, I know that something's going on. I just haven't been here long enough to be able to say without a doubt what it is. I'm trying to keep her safe until I can figure out what's going on and how to help her the most."_

_Justin bowed his head. He knew that he had to get her out of there. But how long would it take before he earned his uncle's trust enough to be the one to take Kim to see the girls?_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Justin needed to hurry. He knew that it wouldn't be long before his uncle figured out that he had been betrayed by blood.

* * *

"That little shit! I can't believe it! My own blood! Where is he now?" Trevor bellowed.

"I don't know, Mr. Alexander. All we know is that he left town. None of his stuff is in his room."

"Then how do you know that he was the one who betrayed me?"

"He was seen at the bus station putting a young woman and two little girls on a bus heading for California. He was also the one who took Kim to see the girls that day."

Trevor looked out the window. "Find him. I don't care what it takes. Find him and kill him."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Tanya and Adam stepped off the plane in Angel Grove and took a taxi to the hotel. They were wiped out from the flight and the excitement of knowing that they had saved their friend.

"We'll call Billy a little bit later and let him know that we're here," Adam said, wrapping his arms around Tanya.

"I want to go see Kim but I'm not sure if I should just yet. Billy told me that an old college acquaintance of his is currently handling her case."

"But you also know that you are more familiar with the case than he is." Adam gave his girlfriend a little squeeze. "Why don't we change and take a nap? We can go over to the hospital and see how Kim is tomorrow."

"Okay." She pulled away, turning to smile at him as she prepared to change. Her boyfriend was so understanding.

* * *

Jason was awake early the next morning. He'd been sleeping on the couch with Kat curled up against him. Zack had taken one of the easy chairs.

The former Red Ranger slipped out from under his girl and stepped toward the front door.

He looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly. _'I wish it was shining as brightly for Kim.'_

He decided to wake the others for breakfast and see if they were ready to go see Kimberly. It would be hard to see his friend laying in a hospital bed but he knew that she would need as much support as possible.

He knelt beside Kat and brushed the hair out of her face. "Hey, kitten, time to wake up."

She stirred but didn't wake up. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Smiling, he pulled back to look at his girlfriend. She reached up and pulled him back to her.

Just then, Billy and Trini walked down the stairs with the girls. Bri hung back, clinging to Trini's legs. TJ stepped forward as if to protect her sister. "Uncle Billy, Aunt Trini, who are these guys?"

"The two on the couch are your Aunt Katherine and Uncle Jason. The guy in the easy chair is your Uncle Zack. They're also old friends of your mom's." Trini was quick to soothe Bri.

Jason pulled back from Kat and the young woman sat up on the couch. Zack even started stirring at the sound of a child's voice. He sat up and looked at TJ standing in front of Billy, Trini, and a little girl who looked almost exactly like Kimberly but with Tommy's hair.

"Are these Kim's girls?" he asked sitting up.

TJ stepped toward him. "That depends on why you want to know," she smarted off.

Zack just laughed. "That's the same attitude Tommy gave us before he joined our little group."

"You mean when he was green?" TJ asked with a tone that said she knew all about the Rangers.

Trini's mouth just dropped open. "What do you mean?" Jason asked as he knelt down in front of the little girl.

"I think you know what I mean, Rex," TJ said, using Kim's old nickname for him. "Like we can't tell which colors you guys were. We know that Mom was the Pink Ranger. Uncle Jason's wearing red. Zack's in black. Billy's in blue and Trini's Yellow. I'm also guessing that Katherine would be the Kat that Mom told us about. The one who took over as Pink Ranger."

Kat and Trini were just staring at the nine-year-old. Had Kim really told them all about the Rangers?

"Honey, did Kim really tell you all about us?" Jason asked, squatting down in front of the child.

"My mom has never hidden who she is from us." She stuck out her hand. When Jason took it, she introduced herself. "My name's Taryn Jade and this is my sister Brianna Dallys. We're nine years old."

"Nice to meet you. Trini already told you who we are so I guess that makes us friends now." Jason smiled at TJ. "I can tell that you guys are twins so how do we tell you apart?"

"Bri wears a lot of pink like Mommy used to. I wear a lot of white. Mom always used to say that it was the color that she liked best on Tommy." She looked around. "Where is Tommy?"

"He's at the hospital with your mom. He wanted to sit with her."

TJ smiled. "Of course he did. I think he still loves her."

"He always has, TJ," Billy said, smiling down at her.

Bri whimpered. Trini bent over and picked her up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I want my mommy. And I'm hungry." She buried her face in Trini's shoulder after her admission. Kat got up off the couch and walked over to Trini.

"How about I take you in the kitchen and we see what we can make for breakfast? Would you like to help me? Then, after that, we'll all get ready and go see your mommy," Kat said, rubbing the little girl's back. Bri looked at Kat and nodded shyly.

Kat held out her arms and Bri accepted, switching to Kat's arms. Kat carried her into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. But I still wish.

SUMMARY: The gang is getting to know Kim's daughters while Kim's in the hospital with Tommy by her side. Justin's on his way to Angel Grove trying to escape his uncle who's the reason for Kim being in the hospital.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have left reviews. I really enjoy reading them.

* * *

A knock on the door had Tommy wide awake and standing facing the door in an instant. He felt Kim's hand on his back. She was scared and he knew it.

"Who's there?" he called.

"It's us, bro. Jason, Kat, Zack, Billy, Trini and the girls. Is it alright to come in?"

Tommy relaxed just a little. "Yeah, man. Come on in." The door opened and the gang came in. "Hi, guys."

Kim was tense behind him. She still wasn't sure about this. She wasn't sure that involving her friends would solve anything. She was sure that Trevor would find her. She hadn't told Tommy about the threats Trevor had made against her and the girls. She hadn't told him anything about Trevor.

Tommy stepped around to the other side of the bed and Kat brought Kim's daughters to her side. "Mommy!" Bri cried, reaching out as if to touch her mother. Her hand stopped short when she became uncertain of whether or not she should. Her eyes brimmed with tears that were about to spill over and Tommy wanted to wrap up the girls in his embrace and protect them and Kim until this was over for good.

"It's okay, Bri. You can touch me," Kim said, on the verge of tears herself. "In fact, I think it might make me feel better if you and your sister would give me hugs and kisses since I didn't get to tuck you in for bed last night." Bri tried to climb up on the bed only to find Jason picking her up so that she could hug her mom and kiss her before he set her down and did the same for TJ. "I love you, girls. Are you being good for my friends?"

"They are," Trini said.

"They certainly are," chimed in Kat. "Bri even helped me to fix breakfast for everyone."

"That's my girls." Kim was smiling but the tears still shimmered in her eyes.

"Well, Bri helped. TJ spent the time interrogating the rest of us about our past with you," Zack chuckled.

"TJ, didn't I tell you not to do that?" Kim scolded, worried that she had made a bad impression on the Rangers by asking too many questions.

"I had to, Mommy. It's just who I am."

"My little guardian," Kim chuckled, wincing as her ribs protested. "She's always trying to protect me and Bri."

Tommy walked around the bed and knelt down in front of TJ. "I tell you what, TJ. Why don't I help you out a little? I'll watch over your mom and you watch out for Bri."

"You're Tommy aren't you?" At his nod, TJ nodded. "Thought so. I wear your color. We'll make a good team."

Tommy shook the hand his daughter held out to him. "The best," he laughed.

Kat took Bri's hand and looked at TJ as Tommy stood. "How about the three of us go down to the next floor down? I hear there's a playroom there for the kids on the cancer ward." The two little girls nodded and followed Kat out of the room.

The door had no sooner closed behind them then Kim broke down. She was crying so hard that her ribs hurt and that made her cry even harder. Tommy just sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

The others crowded close as possible to offer their comfort and strength to their fragile friend not realizing that just outside the door, TJ had to do the same thing for her sister.

* * *

Justin was so preoccupied with getting to Angel Grove before his uncle found out what he had done that he forgot to watch behind him. He didn't see the Hummer coming up behind him until it bumped him.

"Oh shit!" He tried to steer to another lane but the vehicle just followed him. It bumped him harder and harder until he lost control of the car and went off the road. The car rolled over and over, throwing Justin around inside until it came to a stop at the base of the hill. The Hummer stopped to see if he was alive or dead but pulled away when another car pulled up to see if they could help.

The people in the second car jumped out. The woman pulled out a cell phone and dialed for help while her husband ran down the hill to see if the person inside was alive or not.

"Oh God! Justin!" The last voice the young man heard before he went unconscious was that of the man who had given him the mantle of the Blue Ranger.

* * *

Tanya and Adam had just walked into the hospital when there was a call for an ambulance at a car crash. They watched as a room was prepped for what was sure to be a serious injury.

They walked up to the nurse's station. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a Kimberly Hart. I was told that she had been admitted last night."

"And your names please?" the nurse asked pleasantly. At their confused look, she clarified. "I was given a specific list of people who would be allowed to see Ms. Hart."

Tanya nodded. "I understand. I'm Dr. Tanya Sloan and this is Adam Park."

The nurse looked down at her list and nodded. "There you are. She's in room 306."

"Do you know anything about the car crash coming in?"

"It was a one car accident. Apparently a young man went off the road. He's still alive but we aren't sure if he's going to make it. The woman who called it in said the driver's name was Justin Stewart." The nurse looked up as Tanya gasped. "Are you alright, Dr. Sloan?"

"I know that young man. We both do. Is there anything I can do to help?" She thought about the time that he had told her his plan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Tanya, it's Justin." _

"_What's up, Justin?" Tanya was puzzled. Why had he called her?_

"_I've got a plan to get Kimberly and the girls out of here. I've earned my uncle's trust enough to be the one who drives her to see the girls all on my own. I'm going to take her for her usual visit and then, take her and the girls to the bus station and get them out of here. I'll put them on the bus to Angel Grove. She'll be able to find Billy once they get there."_

"_Be careful, Justin. If he finds out that you did this …"_

_Justin sighed. "I know, Tanya. I just can't let this continue though. He's seriously on the verge of killing her. I can't let that happen. Not with those two beautiful girls nearby. I can't let anyone rob them of their mother." Tanya knew what Justin was talking about; he had lost his mother so young that it really bothered him to think of anyone losing theirs. _

"_I'll do what I can to help you, Justin. Just tell me."_

"_I need to do this alone, Tanya. I don't want anyone else getting caught up in the fallout. The girls will be safe in Angel Grove. I know it."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Dr. Sloan?" the nurse asked. "If you would like, the attending doctor has said that he would appreciate some help with the patient."

Tanya turned to Adam. "You go on up and see Kim, sweetie. I'll be up as soon as Justin is taken care of. Tell the others where I am. I'll check on Kim when I come up."

Adam nodded and left. He knew better than to argue when Tanya had made up her mind.

* * *

Kat and the twins walked into the playroom to find about ten other children in there. Kat sat down on a chair on one side of the room and watched as Bri and TJ quickly made friends with at least two other children. The children played quietly as Kat read a magazine.

* * *

Kim had finally quieted down and the others had pulled back from her and Tommy so that she wouldn't feel crowded. "Better?" he asked as she pulled back to lean against the pillows behind her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, sis. We're here for you. Whatever you and those two girls need. It doesn't matter if it's just being a shoulder to cry on now and then," Jason told her.

Tommy spoke up then. "Kim, will you tell us what happened?"

She nodded. "It all started just weeks after I got to Florida. There was this guy. He seemed to be hanging out at the gym a lot. Then I found out why; his little brother was on the men's team."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hi," the young man said, holding out his hand. "My name's Trevor Alexander."_

"_I'm Kimberly Hart."_

"_Would you like to go out sometime, Kimberly?" He was smooth but she wasn't interested._

"_No, thank you. I don't think my boyfriend would like that and I know I wouldn't like it if he started dating other girls while I was here."_

"_I think it's only fair to warn you; I'm very persistent when I see something I want."_

"_You can try. But Tommy and I are the real thing." With that, she flounced away._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"What happened?" Trini asked.

"Persistent wasn't the word. Every time I had practice, Trevor showed up. Every afternoon, I came back from lunch, if you want to call it that, to a dozen red roses. Every day he asked me to go out with him. Most of the time he just wanted me to go to dinner with him. I got so tired of it that I went one night. We went to dinner and then he walked me home and left."

"Sounds harmless enough." When Tommy turned to glare at Billy for that comment, Billy was quick to answer the look. "What? Did you expect her to lock herself in her room when she wasn't training?"

Tommy realized what Billy was saying and shook his head. "No. Of course not. I didn't want that for her. She deserved better."

"And Trevor tried to give it to me. He took me out to dinner almost every night. Most of the time we took a few of my teammates with us so that no one would think that I was cheating on Tommy. It was my idea and he allowed it. He didn't pressure me to break up with you or anything. It was as if he was perfectly content to have my company. Then, I was working out one day and he was there watching me. I didn't realize that he was there until his cell phone rang. It startled me and I fell from the uneven bars, the higher one."

Everyone gasped. Tommy remembered when she had fallen off the beam here at Angel Grove. He had been so scared when they brought her to the hospital. He'd been afraid she wouldn't wake up.

"It knocked the breath out of me. Everyone ran to see if I was okay. Trevor turned off the phone and put it in his pocket so he could find out if I was okay. He knelt beside my head and brushed my hair back from my face. He apologized to me, to the coach, to the whole team. I was crying when they asked me what was wrong. I couldn't feel my legs. There was no feeling there. I just couldn't believe it. That was when I wrote the letter."

They were all in tears as they listened to what Kim had gone through. Jason knew about this part but to watch the emotions play across her face as she relived the events was tearing her up inside.

"I sent it to the Youth Center because I was hoping that someone would see the return address. I had written the letter sitting in a hospital bed, hoping that the feeling would come back to my legs. But accepting the fact that it might never return. I sent it there because, knowing Tommy, he would have just torn it open and read the letter without looking at the address. I was hoping someone else might see the envelope and wonder why it had been sent there and look at the return address."

Tommy hung his head. All this time he had thought she was so happy in Florida and she had been dealing with a potentially career ending injury. All he could think of was how much this had hurt him. He was ashamed of himself for not trying to find out what was going on.

"Tommy, don't," she whispered, covering his hand with her own. "I don't blame you. It wasn't the best way to do things but I can't change that now. I acted on emotion, just like you did when you simply let me go." She took a deep breath. "While I was in the hospital, Jason came to see me. He wanted to call you the minute he found out what was going on. I told him no and made him promise that you would never find out about this from him. When he finally gave me the promise, I told him the whole truth about the accident."

"I couldn't believe that she was so calm when she told me. She told me that she had asked her teammates to pack her things so she could go home. She made it sound like she had accepted the whole thing as being hopeless."

"Then, about four days after Jason showed up at the door, I felt something. It wasn't much; just a tingle in my big toe. But the sensation grew until all the feeling had returned to my legs." Kim was talking now as if she was still there. "Jason offered to take me back to Angel Grove for a visit. He knew there was a martial arts competition coming up and he figured I'd be able to talk to Tommy and tell him the truth. Of course, all of our plans went straight to hell when Divatox captured Jason and I."

She smiled grimly as she related the next part of the story. "What I didn't tell Jason was that Trevor had told me that this was to be a final goodbye to my old life. He told me that he planned on consummating our relationship when I returned. I had to think fast while I was here. I couldn't let him take my virginity when I got back. There was only one person that I wanted to have that." _'Now or never, Kim. This is where you find out if he hates you.'_ The deep breath she took as she prepared to tell the next part worried everyone but Tommy.

Before she could say another word, he spoke, "I knew that wasn't a dream." Kim just looked at him in shock. "You snuck into my room that night after Jason brought me home and made love to me. You gave me the most precious gift I've ever received."

"But I thought you'd be convinced it was just a drunken dream."

"If not for the blood and the ---" he paused looking at his friends. "--- evidence you left behind, I might have believed it. But the blood on my sheets alone was enough to tell me that what we did was no dream." He had spoken so softly the others weren't sure they heard him correctly. "That was why Kat and I broke up the next day. I couldn't be with her when you had given me the one thing I had always dreamed of."

"Tommy, I'm sorry." Kim was almost in tears again.

Wrapping his arms back around her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I don't hate you, Kim. I couldn't."

"Still, I wish I could have told you."

"You did what you felt you had to. Just as I did by letting you go."

"When I went back I was terrified. I was going to break it off with Trevor. I didn't want him. I wanted you." She sat back. "That was when he changed."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not yet.

SUMMARY: Kim's confession has begun and Tommy and the others feel guilty for having left her in a bad place. She doesn't hold it against them though. Is this just another sign of how much Trevor broke her?

A/N: You guys have been wonderful so far. Thank you all so much. I don't know how fast I can update. JD won't let me work on this anywhere but in front of the computer cold. Most of the updates I do will be on my days off of work. Sorry for that but I can only type when he lets me.

* * *

"That's when he changed."

The knock on the door made Kim start. She went tense again. Tommy took her hand as Zack called out to the person on the other side of the door. When Adam answered, she almost visibly relaxed. "Come on in, man," Tommy invited.

Adam walked in and they were all surprised to see that he was alone. "Where's Tanya?"

"She's downstairs. They're bringing in a car accident victim and she offered to help; especially after she found out who it was."

"Who? Is it someone we know?"

"It's Justin. He wrecked just outside of town. From the preparations they were making downstairs, it doesn't look good." Kim started crying.

"My fault. This is all my fault." She hung her head. "He helped me and the girls escaped and Trevor did this to him. It's all my fault."

"Kim, stop." Adam surprised everyone by stepping up. "He helped you because he wanted to. He didn't want to see the girls loose their mother. Don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault; it's Trevor's fault. Justin wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Trust me on that one."

Kim sniffled but nodded. She sat back against her pillows. "I guess you want to hear the story of how I ended up here too?"

"Let me guess: you've already started the story?" At her nod, he just smiled. "I'll get the update from the rest. You don't need to start over for me. Just pick up where you left off."

"Well, as I was saying, when I got back to Florida after the whole Maligore thing, that's when Trevor changed. Not twelve hours after I got back, he came to my room and --- and---" She was having a hard time saying the word. She looked at Tommy.

He could see what she was trying to say in her eyes. He closed his own and took a deep breath to calm himself. "He raped you." The words were said softly and yet they seemed to echo through the room.

Trini cried out softly and turned to bury her head in Billy's shoulder. Billy wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried for her friend.

"He did. Then, he wrapped me in a blanket and carried me out of the dorms leaving orders with three guys to grab all my stuff and bring it back to Chicago. When we got there, he informed me that I would be living with him. I was to be his personal playtoy. When he found out that I was pregnant six weeks later, he stopped –" She swallowed hard as if it was too hard to say. She forced herself to say it anyway. "He stopped raping me at that point. He told me he had done what he set out to do. I wasn't allowed any phone calls or visitors. He kept telling me that no one other than him gave a quote 'good god damn' what happened to me."

"What happened when the twins were born?"

"He knew right away that they weren't his. He immediately set out to find a nanny and set her up in a house across town where the twins were kept after they turned a year old. I was only allowed to see them twice a week for about an hour each time. I was allowed to spend the day with them on their birthday. For Christmas and Thanksgiving, he would have them brought to the house for the day. I cried myself to sleep most nights, wishing I could get away."

"Why couldn't you?" Billy didn't understand. Kimberly had always been a fighter. She had even fought for him more than once when they were children. She had always defended those who couldn't defend themselves.

"He constantly told me that no one would want a washed up old gymnast like me. That I was a failure and a pitiful excuse for a mother. He was constantly belittling me and telling me how useless I was. Eventually I started to believe it." She sniffled. "He would hit me any time I showed any spirit at all. Anytime I tried to stand up to him he would beat me almost senseless. He broke my left hand so many times that it can't heal right anymore." She held up the hand in question and showed them how her hand was clawed. She would never again be able to do gymnastics, thanks to Trevor.

"Each time he beat me, he would take me to a different hospital. What he didn't realize is that Tanya, who had treated me once, worked at several different hospitals. She was on call for six different ones at a time she later told me. It was part of some network that she was involved with and each and every one of the hospitals knew that her services were a first come first serve basis." Kim smiled. "She treated me more than once and he never knew about it. Of course, the other reason I couldn't get away was that he had my girls. When I went to see them, one of his trusted men always drove me and stayed where they could see me during the whole visit."

"He wouldn't even let you see your children alone?" Jason was hot. He wanted to kill that creep for what he had put this young woman through. Kim had always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve but now she acted as though the two little girls that she had were her heart.

"Not until Justin showed up. Trevor's his uncle. After about seven years of dealing with the abuse, Justin showed up. I wasn't expecting to see him when he was sent to bring me to his uncle one day but there he was. He took me to his uncle and was told to watch what was about to happen. I was beaten and left lying on the floor."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Justin had taken Kimberly to the study where his uncle was waiting for her. "I heard what you said on the way to see the girls today, Kimmie. Mitchell told me that you complained about him having to stay with you while you visited with the girls."_

"_What do you expect, Trevor? I never get to spend time alone with the girls and I'm just supposed to accept it?"_

_Trevor's eyes grew cold and hard as he backhanded Kim. Justin had to steel himself to not react to what was happening. "Don't you sass me, you pathetic excuse for a woman! I am the only person who even gives a shit about whether you're alive or dead! None of your old friends even care anymore! They've all moved on with their lives! You don't even have a life now!" _

_Trevor watched Kim curl into a little ball and try to protect her face from the blows that he was raining down on her. He lifted the baseball bat that was sitting on his desk and started swinging it at her. Justin had to watch until he knew more about the situation. But it was taking all of his self-control to keep from attacking the man his mother had grown up with._

_Her hand was exposed and Trevor stepped on it and put his full weight on it. Kim screamed as the pain flashed through her hand. Trevor just let the bat fly and hit wherever it would. _

_When he was finished, he had Justin haul her up. "Now, since you saw fit to complain about my kindness in letting you see those two bastards of yours, you won't get to see them for two weeks. When you can stand up on your own again, I'll think about giving you another visit with them." With that he left the room. Justin picked Kim up and carried her out of there and back to her room._

_He lay her on her bed and went to get the first aid kit. "I should just take you to the hospital. You need more than basic first aid."_

"_He'll kill you if you do it without his permission. Besides, this was one of the milder beatings he's given me." Kim coughed, clutching her ribs and covering her mouth. _

"How can you say that this is mild?"

"_When he beat me to the point that I prayed for death, that was severe. This is a piece of cake to deal with by comparison. At least I know he won't be coming to me tonight for the other." Even when rape and beatings were a fact of everyday life, she had a hard time with the word._

"_He rapes you too?" Justin was incredulous. He couldn't believe Kim was taking this so calmly. The Kimberly he had met back in the day would have fought something like this tooth and nail. Even Tommy had said she was always a fighter._

_Kim just shrugged as she took care of the splits on her arms where the bat had connected. Justin had to help her with the ones on her back though. After that, he went ahead and tucked her into bed. He quietly made Kim a promise. "I swear, Kim. I'll find a way to get you and the girls out of here. I don't care what it takes."_

"_Don't. He'll kill you if you do. He's a bastard but at least my girls are alive."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I told him the whole story later on. He was always there to help me with my back after Trevor beat me. Finally, he had proven himself to his uncle enough to be charged with the task of taking me to see the girls. He was in that position for almost a year before he figured out how to get us out of there."

"It was on the girls' birthday wasn't it?" Trini asked, still somewhat tearful.

Kim nodded. "Justin picked me up that morning and took me to the nanny's house. When we got there, he tied her up and left her in her bedroom with the door locked. He packed a suitcase of clothes for the two girls and put it in the trunk with the small bag he had packed for me. Then, he loaded the three of us into the car and drove down to the bus station. He told me that he couldn't fly us there because his uncle had people at the airport. The bus was safer for the three of us. It was still early and he knew that he would have all day to come up with a story as to how we had gotten away from him."

"What a risk!" Jason breathed.

"Yeah. I swear it felt like we'd been on that bus for a week at least when it pulled into Angel Grove. I'd been doing everything I could for the past six weeks to keep Trevor from taking away the girls' birthday from me. I put up with the comments, beatings and rapes without a word of complaint. That was why I said that we'd been running for weeks. I actually had been. During the last couple of years, Trevor hasn't been giving me too much in the way of food. He says it's because I was gaining weight and he didn't want me to get fat. But I think it was just because he didn't want me strong enough to run should I find a way to do it."

"But Justin took care of that, didn't he?" Jason said, his admiration for the youngest Ranger growing.

"He did. He even gave me some money for food on the way and a taxi when we got here. What we didn't expect was the beating that Trevor gave me just the night before. I was in so much pain all the way here that I almost didn't make it. The driver knew that something was wrong with me and tried to keep an eye on me as well as the girls but I couldn't tell him what was wrong. He would have wanted me to stop somewhere and go to the police. I couldn't do that. I had to get here. I knew that you guys could and would help me."

"We'll always be here for you, Kim. No matter what may happen over the years, we'll always be here for you."

Tommy sat back down beside Kim. "Don't you ever forget it either, beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly but with great care.

* * *

"TJ?"

"What, Bri?"

"He still loves her. He'll protect us." When TJ looked up at her sister, Bri just smiled at her and nodded. TJ smiled and the girls went back to playing with their new friends.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Not mine yet. I'm still dreaming though.

SUMMARY: Kim has confessed everything. Will it be enough that she got away from Trevor? Will Justin survive the car accident? Where are Rocky and Aisha?

A/N: Chylea3784 and jps1926, thank you my friends. You two are fantastic for my ego. I'm so glad that you're reading. For the rest of the folks who are reading, please review. JD thrives on them.

* * *

Kat was reading her magazine quietly and watching the girls out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed when Bri stopped playing for a moment and listened as if she heard something that no one else had. Then, she said something to TJ that Kat couldn't quite pick up. When the two went back to playing with their new friends, Kat went back to the article she was reading.

Not five minutes later, Bri walked over to Kat. "Aunt Kat?"

"Yes, Bri?"

"I'm hungry. Is it almost lunch time?"

Kat looked at her watch. She was shocked. It WAS almost lunch time. "Let's go up and make sure that your mom and the others know where we're going and we'll go get something to eat."

The girls grabbed Kat's hands and they left the playroom.

* * *

In the ER, Tanya and the attending physician were working feverishly trying to keep Justin alive. "Damn it, Justin!" Tanya swore as she tied off another ruptured vein. "If you die on me, I'll kill you!"

"Dr. Sloan, is there a problem?"

"I know this young man. He's a fighter but it's almost like he's given up before he even tried." She took a deep breath. "Justin, you have to fight. Kim needs you. You saved her but she needs you now. She needs the strength of all of her friends."

Tanya felt a surge of power flow through her. She continued working on as she determined to save her young friend.

Finally, they were finished. They washed up and Tanya heaved a sigh of relief. She felt certain that Justin would survive. Whether or not he was able to walk would be another story completely. But he would survive.

"I'm going upstairs to see my friend." She was tired but she had come here to see Kim and she was determined to see her.

* * *

At the second floor, the elevator opened and Kat stepped in with two little girls holding her hands. Tanya was surprised to see the girls with Kat.

"Hey, Tanya," Kat greeted cheerfully. Bri instantly hid herself behind Kat's legs and TJ stepped in front of them protectively. "I'd like to introduce Taryn and Brianna, Kim's daughters. Girls, this is your Aunt Tanya. You don't have to be scared of her." Kat put her hand on Bri's head and smiled down at the little girl.

Bri wasn't quite convinced until Tanya knelt down in front of her. "I helped your mommy when she was hurt a few times. Will you let me help her now?"

Bri nodded, chewing on her lower lip. She was the spitting image of her mother when she did that. TJ stepped back and took her sister's hand.

* * *

A knock on the door made Kim go completely stiff in Tommy's arms. She turned her head toward the door. Billy stepped over to the door and asked who it was.

"It's Tanya, Kat and the girls."

He opened the door. The four of them walked in and the two girls ran to the side of Kim's bed. TJ smiled up at her mom.

"Mommy, it's lunch time. Kat wanted to bring us up here and let you know where we were going for lunch."

"Thank you, Kat. Where were you thinking about going?"

"Well, if I can get some help to go with me, I was thinking about taking the girls to the Youth Center."

"Is it still open? After all these years?"

Kat nodded. Trini piped up, "Ernie still runs it too. He had to take some time off not too long ago for health reasons but he's back now and still going strong." Trini turned to Kat. "I'll go with you. Maybe we can bring Kim back something?"

Zack, Billy and Jason were quick to agree. Tanya and Adam were a little slower to agree because Tanya wanted to check Kim out before leaving.

When she yawned, Kim giggled. "Why don't you go get something to eat and then come back here? You might be a little more awake." Tommy chuckled as Tanya sent her a death glare.

Adam turned to his girlfriend as she wavered slightly when she admitted that she was rather tired. "You did it again, didn't you? You did it for Justin."

"I had to. We almost lost him on the table twice. I couldn't let him go. Not after what he did for Kim." Tanya let herself relax into Adam's grip as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"What? What did she do?" Tommy asked, worried about his friend now that he took a good look at her.

"I still have some residual powers left over. I sometimes use them in surgery when I need a little more time to fix someone up. I've used them a couple of times for Kim even. It always makes me really tired and sometimes a little weak." She was leaning heavily on Adam now.

Billy moved a chair over behind Tanya and Adam made her sit down for a minute. "How about you stay here and rest? I'll go to the Youth Center and get you something to eat."

Tanya nodded. Adam moved another chair over to the one she sat in and she put her feet up in it. Draping a blanket over her, Adam placed a kiss on her forehead and followed the others out the door. Tanya was asleep before the door closed behind them.

Tommy was sitting on the opposite side of Kim from Tanya. He was watching her sleep. The confessions had taken a lot out of her and, truth be told, they took a lot out of him too. He placed one of his hands over Kim's and laid his head on the bed next to her.

He was asleep in no time.

* * *

Brianna and Taryn sat with the former Rangers at their old table at the Youth Center eating. They had finally met their Aunt Aisha and Uncle Rocky who had been waiting for the elevator to see Kim when the others came down to go for lunch.

Brianna looked over at the balance beam. She glanced at her sister who nodded. Standing up, Bri ran to the apparatus and mounted. As everyone watched, she went through a routine that was just about flawless. She was moving on the beam as if she had been flat on the floor. Ernie was watching from the counter and thought back to all the times when Kimberly had practiced on that very beam. The only person who didn't seem totally amazed at the talent Bri showed on the beam was her sister. Taryn simply watched as she continued eating.

"She had lessons. Mom insisted that we learn gymnastics and martial arts. Bri was better at the gymnastics and I'm better at the martial arts." She looked at everyone staring at her sister.

"It's almost like watching Kim up there again," Ernie said, coming over to the table. Billy just nodded.

"She's definitely Kim's daughter when it comes to that. Is she as good on the other things?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah. Unlike Mom, Bri's good on all the stuff. She can perform just as well on beam or uneven bars or even the vault. Mom's always said that Bri could go far in gymnastics if she wants to." TJ looked up at Bri. "I'm good but she's better."

When Bri finished with her routine, she noticed that everyone was staring. She blushed furiously and ran back to her sister's side. TJ took her hand and looked into her eyes. It was almost like they were communicating silently. Bri ducked her head and turned to Kat who sat next to her.

Kat simply wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close. Everyone was surprised as Bri started crying. She was actually sobbing.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Kat as gently as she could.

"They're all staring at her." TJ's announcement startled everyone. Those not at the table looked away and started their own conversations again. "They aren't staring now, Bri."

Slowly, the little girl lifted her head and looked around. When she saw that the rest of the place wasn't staring at her, she sat up and timidly picked up her food again. Kat rubbed her back as she ate and it seemed to help the frightened little girl.

The others relaxed a little as they realized that she hadn't really done anything they wouldn't have expected to see Kim's daughters do. She just did it without thinking about it and at an earlier age than most would have expected.

* * *

"Did you take care of him?" Trevor snapped into the phone.

"He wrecked the Jag but before we could make sure that he was dead, another car came along and stopped to help him. We had to leave."

"Track him down. I want him dead. I want him dead now." Trevor's voice had gone cold. "Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, sir." The phone went dead and Trevor put his cell away. He smiled as his car drove toward Angel Grove and the woman who had left him.

* * *

Kim bolted awake, sitting upright on the bed. She stifled a moan as she looked at Tanya, still sleeping peacefully on the two chairs. What could have woken her? She looked over at Tommy who was asleep with his head on the bed.

Closing her eyes, Kim reached out with her heart. There. Bri was upset. Kim looked into TJ and saw why Bri was upset. _'It's okay, baby. You did well. I'm proud of you. Just relax. You woke Mommy.'_

'_I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to,'_ Bri's thought came back to her.

'_It's alright, baby. My friends won't let anyone hurt you. They'll protect you.'_

'_So will I,'_ TJ interjected. Kim smiled; her daughters were growing in strength.

'_I love you, girls. Take care of each other.'_

'_We will, Mommy. You can go back to sleep now.'_

'_That's right, Kim. Sleep. You need rest to heal.'_ Was that Tommy?

'_Tommy, will you make her sleep?'_ Bri asked.

'_I'm going to try, sweetheart. Enjoy your lunch and we'll see you in a little while.'_ He left the conversation.

Kim opened her eyes to see Tommy sitting up and looking at her. He smiled. "Did you think you were the only one that could do that?"

"I didn't realize that you had a bond with the girls."

"Only through my bond with you. All of us still have some residual power left over." Tommy shrugged. "Rest now, beautiful. The others will watch over the girls. Especially Kat. She's really taken with them."

"Did I do the right thing, Tommy? Did I do the right thing by bringing them here?"

He stood up and kissed her forehead. "You did. Bringing them here keeps them safe. And gives me a chance to get to know my daughters." He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled at her. "Sleep now. And you'll have only sweet dreams."

She did and he watched over her; forever her white knight.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Nope still dreaming that they're mine. Don't own anything you recognize.

SUMMARY: Kim's in the hospital and Tommy's discovered that she has some residual powers. But are they truly only residual powers? And if they are, how is it that the girls have them too?

A/N: Thank you for reading. JD is loving finding out just how many times the story's been hit. He does ask that you feed him though with reviews. By the way, the song lyrics quoted in here are from the song 'Me and Emily' by Rachel Proctor.

* * *

On the way back to the hospital, Aisha and Rocky were talking about the fact that Kim had two gorgeous little girls.

"Can you believe it, Sha? Kim has two beautiful little girls and they're Tommy's?"

"After the letter, I didn't think that anything would be able to bring them back together. It was always so sad. They were so perfect together."

Aisha and Rocky both thought back to the Christmas when they were all together at the Youth Center before Kim left for the Pan-Global Games. They remembered how often Kim and Tommy were under the mistletoe before they actually got to kiss.

Both of them smiled as they thought about how often they had caught the little glances and gestures that had past between Kim and Tommy and how the two of them had seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were doing it.

* * *

Tommy was awake and walking the hallway outside of Kim's room where she and Tanya lay sleeping when the others returned to the hospital. Trini was carrying a tray with three smoothies on it and Billy was carrying a set of bags presumably with lunch in them.

Kat had Bri in her arms and Jason was carrying TJ. Both little girls were sound asleep. Tommy opened the door and everybody walked into the room.

The very moment the door opened, Kim's eyes opened and she started trying to sit up. She managed it just before Tommy reached her. "You could have let me help you," he admonished gently.

"I needed to do that on my own." She smiled sadly at him. "You aren't upset are you?" She bit down on her lower lip.

'_Great. She lost all of her self-confidence and I just scolded her like a child.'_

'_Tommy, you need to remember that we share a bond. I know what you're thinking.'_

'_Then, you should know that I'm not upset with you. I worry. I don't want you to hurt yourself.'_

'_Handsome, please. I just need to regain a little self-confidence. If a small thing like this can help, please let me do it for myself.'_

'_I'll try. Can I have a smile now?'_

Kim nodded and smiled at him. It wasn't quite the shining smile they had been used to but it was a start.

* * *

"Our little Kimmie made it there then?"

"Yes, Mr. Alexander. Your nephew is here too."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Make sure that no one else gets to them. I get the pleasure of their deaths." Trevor Alexander was a happy man. He had just arrived in Angel Grove and was on his way to the hospital to finish his business with Kim and Justin.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. "It's Dr. Devlin."

"Come in, Alex," Trini called.

Alex Devlin walked into the room. "This room's getting a bit crowded," he laughed.

The gang knew that something was wrong when Alex's laugh died a quick death. "What's wrong, Dr?"

"I just overheard someone on the phone with a Mr. Alexander. He told this man that Kimberly and the other young man were here."

Jason immediately whipped out his cell phone and dialed up a number. "Hey, Carter. It's time. Justin's in room 255. Thanks man."

Meanwhile, Zack had already called the police department and let them know that there might be a disturbance at the hospital.

"Thanks, Zack for letting us know," Captain Stone said.

"No problem, Captain Stone." Zack hung up and turned to his friends. "Figured I'd better give the police a heads up. That way they wouldn't be surprised if they got a call from here."

Alex Devlin left the room for the team to plan their strategy. As soon as he left, Jason turned to Tommy. "I already set up a contingency plan for Justin's safety. The other Reds are going to set up outside his room. Carter had them just down in the waiting room downstairs."

Tanya stood up. "Let's move Kim's bed and the equipment over closer to the window. Put her and the girls as far out of the way as possible. Also, that gives us more room to fight if we have to."

With Tanya's help, they got Kim's bed and the monitors across the room to the other side with both chairs just behind the bed for the girls. The girls were placed in the chairs still asleep. "Tommy, why don't you stay back here, near Kim?"

"I don't hide."

"You won't be hiding. You're the one Kim feels most comfortable with right now. You make her feel safe. Stay with her and the girls. You're also our secret weapon, Black Ranger," Jason said conspiratorially. He saw Kim's surprised look. "Yes, Kim. Tommy's the Technicolor Ranger. Green, white, red and now black."

'_I was going to tell you. I swear, Kim.'_

'_It's okay. That would explain why your power is so much stronger than the others.'_

'_Kim, I won't let him hurt you again. You and the girls are safe.'_

'_My White Knight. Don't forget that I need you safe.'_

'_How could I? You're always reminding me.'_ Tommy chuckled as he stepped back so that his back was almost flush with the edge of Kim's bed. She sat up a little further and ran her hand down his arm.

"Be careful, handsome."

"I promise, beautiful." He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "I love you."

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" called Trini.

"I'm looking for Kimberly Hart."

"Who are you?"

"My name's not important. I came to bring Kim back to Chicago where she belongs."

Jason looked back at his old friend and noted the look of terror on her face. "She's not in any condition to be moved right now. She's in bad shape."

"Who are you? What's a man doing in my Kimmie's room?" Trevor was yelling and Kim was shrinking back in the bed away from the door and toward her girls.

The twins in response had woken up and felt their mother's terror. Tears flowed down their faces as they recognized the voice on the other side of the door.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kim found herself sitting in Trevor's study and he was standing over her._

"_What did you think you were doing? Trying to call Angel Grove? Trying to get your friends back?" he bellowed. "Maybe I should remind you of the fact that you belong to me? That they can't and won't help you anymore?"_

_Trevor made a gesture and two of his men brought the girls in. "Maybe I should remind you just how much I can take away from you?" He walked over and grabbed Brianna by the hair, pulling her head up and laying a knife against her throat. _

"_Trevor, no! Not them, please!" Kim's heart was in her throat. She was terrified. If anything ever happened to the girls then, Tommy would really have a reason to hate her if he didn't already._

"_But they're my only bargaining chip. You wouldn't deprive me of holding them over you." He gestured grandly as the knife came too close to TJ's face. The girls had looks of sheer horror on their faces. _

"_Please, Trevor! I'll do anything you say. Just don't hurt my girls." Kim went to her knees in front of the chair. She wanted him to let the girls go because she would rather him beat her to a pulp than hurt those two precious children._

_Trevor bent down in front of her. "If I ever hear of you even attempting to contact any one in Angel Grove, I will slice their throats right over your beaten body before I kill you." He ran the knife down her face, cutting her open. She could feel the blood stream down her face but didn't dare move._

"_Take the brats back to their nanny. Michael, take Kimmie back to her room."_

_Michael picked up Kim as the girls were bundled back into the car and taken back to the nanny's house._

_Dropping her on her bed, Michael turned around and locked the door. He stripped her clothes off and raped her twice before leaving her alone with a sheet thrown over her._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Tommy turned to look at Kim as the memory ended. The look on his face would have slain Master Vile in a heartbeat. Kim cringed as she felt the anger emanating from him. He was seeing red and she felt it through their link.

Her face paled. Tommy thought back to another time he'd seen her face like that. He pushed that thought from his mind and turned back to Jason. "Let him in. I want him."

"Tommy, no," Kat said. She had seen the look on Kim's face and the corresponding look on Tommy's. She knew as well as the others what Tommy would do if the door were opened. Trevor would die. He would die slowly and painfully. She crossed to his side. Touching his arm, she spoke softly. "Look at Kim. Look at your daughters. Whatever it is that you just discovered is scaring them."

"He just saw the first time that Trevor held the girls against me. They were six at the time." Kim had started crying. "Trevor had put a knife to Bri's throat just because I tried to call Jason." She touched the scar on her face. "He did this to me that day. I was so scared he was going to hurt the girls." Bowing her head, she tried to hide her face from the others. She couldn't tell them what else he had seen. The words to a song came to her mind.

_The house was never clean enough_

_His dinner never warm enough_

_Nothing I ever did was good enough to make him happy_

_So I guess he gave me what he thought I deserved_

_But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._

"That was when you knew that you had to get them out of there," Tommy's voice was quiet as he sat down next to her on the bed. He was breathing hard, trying to control his anger. "You decided that night that you would get them out of there if it killed you."

"It almost did kill me. I had to tolerate some pretty serious beatings in the four years since then. I kept telling myself that the opportunity would present itself and I had to be ready when it did. I couldn't just sit around."

"When did you decide that the girls needed to know martial arts?" asked Billy.

"That was the day. The next day I enrolled them in martial arts and gymnastics training. Trevor didn't think it would amount to anything and so he allowed it." Kim smiled sardonically. "I guess he seriously underestimated our girls."

Tommy smiled at her. "He definitely did. Of course, he doesn't know what you and I are."

"What? You mean charming, resourceful and stubborn beyond belief?" she smiled.

"Well, that too," Tommy laughed. So did a few others.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Trevor heard the laughter. "Laugh now, Kimmie. I'll make sure you pay for this." He turned and walked away, gathering his men as he went.

"Are we leaving Angel Grove, sir?"

"Nope. We'll be here until I finish my business with both my nephew and my wayward little Kimmie."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Nope still dreaming that they're mine. Don't own anything you recognize.

SUMMARY: Kim's in the hospital and Tommy's discovered that she has some residual powers. But are they truly only residual powers? And if they are, how is it that the girls have them too?

A/N: Thank you for reading. JD is loving finding out just how many times the story's been hit. He does ask that you feed him though with reviews.

* * *

The day before Kim was released from the hospital, Adam was sitting with her and Tanya talking when his cell phone rang.

"Adam Park."

"Park, you need to get back here within the next three days. We've got a major problem with some links here."

"I understand, Captain. I'll be there. What kind of links are we talking about this time?"

"Well, let's put it this way. Think of the worst thing you faced as a Ranger and times ten. Of course that's just the thropes. These guys are getting really feisty lately and O'Malley and Benson need you for backup. Of course, if you want to bring some of your Ranger buddies, we wouldn't turn down the help. After all, full moon's coming up in four days."

"Got it, Captain. I doubt any of my friends could make it right now but I'll put the offer on the table for them."

"Good man, Park. See you within the three days."

"Yes, sir." Adam hung up.

"Captain Page?" Tanya asked him.

"Yeah. Looks like the thropes are getting feisty again. And apparently there's others causing problems too. Of course, it's worse because the full moon's in four days. Apparently, O'Malley and Benson can't handle this one on their own."

"O'Malley can't handle it? I just really find that one hard to believe. He always acts like he can handle anything that comes his way."

"Apparently, not this time. The captain didn't tell me any more than that but it has to be bad if he's calling me off of leave." He turned to his friends. "I have been authorized to put out an offer to work with Special Unit 2 in Chicago. We're a branch of the Chicago police department. I can't tell you too much about what we do, but I can tell you that the captain knows about the Rangers and would love to have some of our type of help."

"You said thropes. As in lycanthropes?" Trini asked. She had heard a little about Special Unit 2 from Tanya during their online chats. But not a whole lot had been said.

Adam nodded. "Most of what we do would take a long time to explain and we have to get moving if we're going to get back in time. I'm sorry I can't stick around but you know how it goes when duty calls."

"We all do, Adam. It's been good to see you." Tommy stepped forward and shook Adam's hand.

"Kim, would it be alright if I hug you?" Adam was trying to be considerate of the way she felt, between old injuries and the rapes that had been mentioned.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'd been insulted if you didn't." She held out her arms to him and he hugged her gently out of respect for her broken ribs.

Tanya stepped up and hugged her too. Then, she turned to the girls. "Can I get a hug from the two of you before I leave?"

Bri was the first to step around the bed to hug her Aunt Tanya. "Will you come see us?"

"Every chance I get, sweetheart. I'll also be able to talk to you on the computer. That is if Tommy and your mom let you."

"We'll be good, Aunt Tanya. They'll let us." TJ turned to Tommy. "Will you let us?"

"As long as you behave yourselves, I have no problem with letting you talk to your aunts and uncles on the computer," Tommy said. "Of course, your mom has the final word."

Kim smiled as the girls turned to her. "I think we can work something out as long as you two are good girls."

* * *

Kim left the hospital the next day. There hadn't been even one more attempt by Trevor to take her back to Chicago. Everyone was hoping that he had just given up and left. Kim knew better. She knew that he wouldn't give up until she was back under his thumb or dead. She also knew that at this point he probably didn't care which.

Justin was recovering well from the crash. Several of the former Red Rangers took their turns being with him to keep him safe, knowing that his uncle more likely than not wanted him dead and wouldn't stop until he was.

Of course, Trevor didn't know who he was dealing with. In Carter's words, "We've never lost one of our own and we don't intend to start now."

* * *

Kim and the girls were staying in a hotel with Tommy until the doctor was certain that she was fit to travel. Then, the plan was to move them back to Reefside with Tommy to be hidden away until Trevor could be stopped.

Aisha and Rocky were saying their goodbyes. They had to get back to San Francisco and their jobs. Rocky laughed as he told everyone what he did for a living. "I'm a physical therapist. Ever since my back injury, I've wanted to help people the way I was helped. It's a great job. I still get to help people fight. Only now it's fighting to get their lives back."

Aisha had her veterinary clinic. But, to no one's surprise, she ran the clinic at San Francisco Zoo. Some of her co-workers had dubbed her "The American Croc Hunter" because of the way she dealt with most of the animals. She had no fear of them, just a healthy dose of respect.

* * *

Jason and Kat had to head back to Stone Canyon where they ran a dance studio/dojo. It was doing well and had been up and running for a couple of years now. "You guys make sure to call if you need anything. After all, we're just up the road."

"We will, Jase. Thanks." Tommy clasped arms with his friend who then turned to Kim.

"Thank you, Rex. Don't be a stranger, okay?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Kim. I'll make sure he comes to see you and the girls from time to time. After all, I'll want to see my nieces too." Kat waited her turn to hug the injured young woman.

"We'll miss you, Aunt Kat." Bri had run to the tall blonde and wrapped her arms around Kat's legs without a word said. TJ had been the one to say the words. Kat picked up Bri and hugged her tight.

"Make sure you see a doctor soon. It'll be good news," Bri whispered in her aunt's ear. TJ just smiled when Kat pulled back to look at the girls each in turn. Kat kissed Bri's cheek and then bent over to do the same to TJ.

* * *

"All of her little friends are leaving. Soon it'll be just her and that damn Tommy. We'll be able to take him on." Trevor had been watching the hospital every day, seeing Kim's friends leave a few at a time. He knew that the others were leaving Angel Grove. "I'll take care of you soon enough, Kimmie."

* * *

When Kat and Jason got back to Stone Canyon, they sat down on the couch. "So what did Bri say to you to make you look at the girls that way?" Jason asked.

"It was weird. You know how I've been feeling a little off most mornings lately?" He nodded. "Well Bri told me, 'Make sure you see a doctor soon. It'll be good news.' I think maybe I should do just that. It's strange but I was thinking about calling the doctor when we got back here anyway."

"Maybe she sensed something. Those two little girls have some amazing talents." Jason shook his head. Then, he laughed. "I really hate to see what Tommy's going to go through when they start dating."

Kat slapped playfully at her boyfriend. "That's cruel. He's going to go through hell in the next few months as it is and you're already trying to picture him intimidating any young man who wants to date his daughters."

"I have a feeling he's going to try to keep them from dating until they're like thirty. If he even allows it then."

"Tommy's been through a lot. I mean, he's had ties to each and every Ranger team since you guys on the original. Some of them I didn't even know about until he showed us that video diary he compiled with Hayley's help."

"Cam, Hunter and Blake all came to help protect Justin. As did Andros and Ashley and Karone and Zhane. I knew a few of them from the moon mission we Reds went on a few years back. I think Cole was here too."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need some sleep if we're going to open the center tomorrow morning." Kat got up and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Kim was settled safely into the hotel room. They had gotten the honeymoon suite so the girls had a room and Kim had a room. Tommy had decided that he would sleep on the couch in the living room in order to keep an eye on not only Kim but the girls as well.

That first night, they ordered pizza and watched a couple of Disney movies on TV. The girls fell asleep on one couch. Tommy nudged Kim who was almost asleep herself next to him. "I think those two were tired. What do you think?"

"I think I'd better get them settled into bed." Kim started to get up but Tommy stopped her.

"I can take care of it." She would have argued with him but for the fact of the hopeful look in his eyes. He wanted to do as much as possible for his daughters. He had missed out on the first nine years of their lives and he wanted to get to know them.

"How about we do this together?" she suggested. After all, she only got to tuck them in three nights a year up until now.

Tommy smiled at her and nodded. He stood up and helped her up before turning to the other couch. He picked up TJ and Kim gathered up Bri. They carried the girls into their room and lay them on the bed, pulling off shoes and socks before covering them up. They each kissed the one on the forehead and then walked around the bed to kiss the other. Together, hand in hand even, they walked out of the room, leaving the door about halfway open so that they could hear the girls if they woke up.

Tommy stretched out on the couch and Kim lay down in between his legs with her head on his chest. She fell asleep in moments, feeling safer than she had felt in years.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. At least not the characters you recognize.

SUMMARY: The other Rangers have left, at least some of them. Tommy has Kim sequestered away at the hotel with himself and the girls. Justin is still in the hospital. What will be Trevor's next move in his efforts to get Kim back?

* * *

TJ and Bri woke up early the next morning and went out into the main room. They saw Tommy and their mother sleeping peacefully on the couch and decided it was time for breakfast.

Picking up the phone, TJ dialed the number she had been told to use when she needed something. "Hi, Andros. Bri and I are hungry." She listened for a moment and then hung up the phone.

A moment later, a soft knock sounded at the door. Bri softly walked to the door and called out, "Phoenix burns."

"And rises from the ashes." The response was correct. She nodded and opened the door. Ashley stood on the other side of the door. Andros was a little further down the hall.

"I think we should leave a note for your mom." TJ nodded and lifted the note from where she had already written it. She set it on the coffee table near her parents and walked over to Ashley.

Taking the twins' hands, Ashley led them out of the room. The door closed quietly behind them, leaving Kim and Tommy still asleep on the couch.

* * *

Kim woke up not more than a couple of minutes after the girls went downstairs for breakfast. She tried to sit up but Tommy tightened his grip on her.

Looking around, she realized that it was after eight in the morning and the girls weren't sitting in front of the television. "Tommy, wake up." She nudged him. "Wake up. Where are the girls?"

"What time is it?" he asked, kind of groggy.

"It's after eight. The girls never sleep past eight. Their nanny told me all about that. Usually they're awake by seven thirty."

Tommy let her go and she gingerly sat up, still rather sore around the ribs. He noticed the note on the table. He picked it up when Kim had stood up to go look for the girls.

"It's okay, Kim. Andros and Ashley took them downstairs for some breakfast. TJ left us a note."

"Andros and Ashley? Who are they?"

"Rangers. You didn't really think that we were on our own now, did you?" When Kim blushed, Tommy laughed. "We just had to make Trevor think that we were so that he'd make a move on you. Then, the others would grab him and we wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"I haven't met Andros and Ashley yet, have I?" She was still nervous but calming down a bit.

"No. But if you want to, we can go down and join them for breakfast."

"Is there any special way I should address them, in case Trevor has someone watching us?"

"Just by name." Tommy draped one arm around Kim's shoulders. "Really, Kimberly. Relax a little. I won't let anything happen to you or our girls. You know that."

"I know. It's just hard to believe that we're almost finally free of that nightmare."

"Kim, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. All I ask is that you remember that you're safe now. None of us will let anything happen to you."

"I guess I should go shower and put on something a little cleaner than this if I'm going to leave the room."

Wrinkling his nose, Tommy smiled. "Might be a good idea."

She giggled, slapping at his shoulder before going into the room designated as hers. He smiled after her and walked into the other room to use the shower in there. _'Maybe we can take the girls shopping later for some new clothes.'_

Trini had told him that each of the twins only had five sets of clothes. Kimberly apparently had little more than two plus the clothes on her back. _'Justin was in a hurry to get us out of there. I think we can handle a little bit of shopping later. Just try not to go overboard.'_ Kim was trying to comfort him even as she felt a fear of being out in public where Trevor could get to her or the girls.

'_Kim, if you'd rather not, I'll understand. I can just ask Trini if she would be willing to come stay with you while I took the girls.'_

'_I have to get over this sometime and now's as good a time as any.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_I'm sure. We'll go shortly after breakfast.' _Kim felt the heat from her shower loosening stiff muscles low on her back. The feeling hit Tommy like a ton of bricks. He could almost see her if he closed his eyes and concentrated. She was naked under the hot spray of the shower. She moved and stretched to help the heat loosen the stiff muscles.

Tommy's eyes snapped open as he felt his own body react._ 'What was that?'_

'_Sorry, beautiful. I shouldn't have done that.'_

'_It's nice to know that I can still make you react. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm up for helping you out with that type of problem just yet.'_ She was practically giggling through their link.

'_Kim, it's not nice to tease. Not unless you want me to come in there and show you just how up to helping me you really are.'_

'_With our luck, the girls would come back right in the middle of it. I don't feel like scaring them like that.'_

'_I can fix that.'_

'_Thomas James, don't you dare.'_

'_Then stop teasing me and finish your shower.'_

'_Can I tease you later?'_

'_Sweetheart, you can tease me whenever you like, just so long as you don't leave me hanging.'_

'_Does it hurt?'_ She sounded sorry. He didn't mean to do that.

'_I'm okay. I just need to turn down the temperature of the shower a little bit. I'll be fine.'_

'_I didn't mean to.'_ She sounded so close to tears.

'_Kim, beautiful, you didn't start this. I did. My condition is totally my fault. Please don't cry. You don't know what that does to me.'_

He could almost hear her sniffle through the link. She was trying hard not to cry. She didn't want him to feel bad._ 'I'll try. Maybe we should just hurry up and finish getting ready.'_

'_Agreed. We'll talk about this later.'_

The two of them finished their showers and got dressed for breakfast.

* * *

Bri noticed her mother and Tommy walking into the restaurant before anyone else did. She jumped out of her seat and ran to her mother before anyone could stop her. Tommy stepped in front of Kim to keep Bri from running into her and accidentally hurting her. He scooped his daughter into his arms and then turned around to hand her to her mother.

Kim smiled almost sadly at Tommy as he led her to the table and they sat down, Bri settling herself on her mother's lap. "Bri, don't you think you should sit in your seat and finish your breakfast? That way your mom can eat too."

"It's okay." Tommy stood up and gestured to the seat next to Kim. Bri slipped into it and Ashley handed her her plate. Tommy moved TJ over to the other side of Kim and then sat down next to TJ.

"What can I get for you folks?" the waiter asked, stepping up to the table.

Tommy smiled at his young friend. "I'd like the pancakes, bacon and eggs. Eggs over medium." He looked at Kimberly.

"That sounds good for me too. But I want my eggs scrambled." She smiled up at the young man and Tommy felt a surge of pride well up inside of him. She was scared but she was trying. "May I have an orange juice as well please?"

"Small or large, ma'am?"

"Large please." Kim looked over at Tommy as if to make sure that he was still there.

"I'll have a coffee." Tommy winked at Trent and the young man knew that he needed to bring his former mentor a full pot. He knew that Tommy was usually a bit grouchy first thing in the morning.

Trent nodded and finished writing things down on the pad in his hand. "I'll have that out just shortly."

He went to turn in their order. _'Another one of us?'_

'_One of mine. He was the White Ranger. Started out evil and turned good. His name's Trent.'_

Kimberly then noticed the young woman over in the corner softly playing a guitar. She noticed that the young woman smiled at Tommy and kept right on playing.

'_Her too?'_

'_Kira Ford. My Yellow Ranger. She's kind of like a cross between you and Trini. Pterodactyl.'_

Kim smiled. She'd have to meet this Kira later. It would be nice to know another Pterodactyl. _'I think we can arrange that. For right now it might not be such a good idea. After all, we want Trevor to think we don't have any back up with us.'_

Kim nodded. Just then, Trent arrived back at the table with Kim's juice and Tommy's coffee. Andros just chuckled when he saw the full pot set beside Tommy's plate. "Still not a morning person, Dr. Oliver?"

"Wait a minute. Dr. Oliver?" Kim was puzzled. "When did this happen?"

"After I hung up the uniform, I went to college and got my PhD in paleontology. I started teaching at Reefside High School and the rest as they say is history." Tommy simplified the story, given that they were in public. He looked at Andros. "You can ask Kimberly. I've never been much of a morning person."

"You should have seen him in school," Kim laughed. "He was never awake until almost lunch time. I think Jason and I were the only two who could even get close to him during the first half of the day."

"Remember the day that you had all that trouble?" Tommy asked.

"You mean the day when absolutely nothing went right? Do I ever? If I ever have another day like that one, I may just have to crawl under a rock and go to sleep." Kim was laughing and it sounded so good to Tommy.

"Here's your breakfast, folks. Let me know if there's anything else I can get for you." Trent set the plates down in front of Kim and Tommy and stepped away from the table.

"Anyway, what's this about a day when nothing went right?" Ashley asked.

"That morning, absolutely nothing went right. I broke the lamp beside my bed, fell out of bed. My hair was a complete mess. One of my favorite dresses had come back from the cleaners burned. My little hand mirror broke and there was a small earthquake. It started pouring down rain outside and my umbrella turned inside out and tore on my way out of the house. I had to walk to school in the rain and I was soaked when I got there. Tommy met me at my locker. He was so sweet. Then, Bulk and Skull showed up and started teasing me. Tommy made them leave me alone and then offered to walk me home after school. Everyone was always so jealous because Tommy was so sweet to me even in the mornings."

"How could I be anything else? You were the first person to make me feel like I belonged. You were the first one to go out of your way to talk to me and invite me to hang with you and the gang."

Kim bowed her head, blushing furiously. She remembered that day. When he hadn't shown up at the Youth Center, Kim had gotten worried. She was just like that. She worried about people. She had wanted to go out looking for him. Tommy stood and moved to stand behind TJ next to Kim. He put a finger under her chin and pulled it up to make her look at him.

"You are a wonderful person inside and out. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He knelt in front of her. "Smile for me? You know how I feel about you. I have always been proud to be a part of your life. You make me a better person."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. He moved in close and put his forehead against her for a moment with his eyes closed. Then, he kissed her forehead and sat back down in his chair.

Ashley and Andros watched in silence, Ashley clinging tightly to Andros hand and giving him the look that said, 'How sweet!'

Tommy finished his breakfast and set his plate off to one side. "TJ, Bri, how would you like to go with us to do a little shopping?"

Bri just looked at her mom as if to ask if she thought it was safe. Kim forced herself to smile at the little girl. "As long as you two stay with us, it'll be just fine. Of course, if you want to, we can ask Andros and Ashley to come with us."

Bri looked hopefully at Andros and he found himself completely unable to say no. "If Ashley wants to, we can go."

Ashley just smiled and nodded to the girls. Mentally, both Tommy and Andros groaned. It looked like it would be a day of playing bag boys to the girls in their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. I still dream though.

SUMMARY: Kim and Tommy are taking the girls shopping for some new clothes. Trevor has plans to create some chaos in order to snatch Kimberly from Tommy. Can he succeed?

A/N: I know that right now anyway there are no Wal-marts with pet stores inside. This Supercenter is a creation of my own imagination. Deal with it.

* * *

Kim, Tommy, Andros, Ashley, Trini, Billy and the twins walked into the local Wal-mart supercenter. The twins were in awe as they looked around. They had never been in a place like this.

"What say we let Andros, Ashley and Trini take the girls over to get some new clothes? Billy and I will take you to the ladies department and let you pick out some stuff."

Kim hesitated but nodded after a moment. She was not really keen about letting the girls out of her sight in a place this big and busy but she knew that the easiest way to get out of there quickly was to split up and take care of things this way._ 'Besides the three of them won't let anything happen to them. You trust Trini don't you, beautiful?'_

'_Of course I trust Trini. It's Trevor I don't trust.'_

'_Relax, sweetheart. You know that they're safe. And you're safe with me.'_

'_I know, Tiger. It's just hard to relax, knowing that Trevor is still out there and he wants to get me back. I know he doesn't care about the girls except as a way to keep me in line.'_

'_We're here. Let's get you some new clothes. What's your favorite color this time?'_

'_Still pink. Trevor burned all my pink clothes. He said they made me look washed out.'_

"Let's go, beautiful. Time to put you back in your signature color." He took her hand and they walked toward the women's clothing department.

* * *

The twins were in seventh heaven as Trini picked out shirts, skirts, dresses, pants and everything else the girls would need.

As she ushered Bri into one fitting room to start trying things on, Ashley took over with TJ. Andros stood guard outside the doors and took the things that had been approved of to hand in other stuff. The things that were turned down were handed to the associate watching over the rooms. It went rather quickly all things considered.

When they finished, the cart was still rather full and the girls were amazed at the amount of clothing they were going to leave with. "But Mommy doesn't have…."

"You let us worry about that, TJ," Trini piped up. "We have nine years of spoiling to make up for. And we want to do this for the two of you and your mommy. We've missed her so much since she went away." Trini wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes.

"But I know Mommy. She'll say we can't afford this."

"She doesn't have to. We'll take care of it. And I know Tommy. He'll be happy that we've outfitted the two of you so well. He'll probably want to take you and your mommy out and show you three off quite frequently."

"But why?"

"Because he loves you." Trini looked at Ashley. "What's next?"

"Toys. Children have to have toys."

Andros just laughed and rolled his eyes as they headed for the toy department.

* * *

Kim was looking carefully at all the clothes. "Pick some stuff, Kimberly."

"I don't have much money," she protested.

"Don't worry about money," Billy said. "Trini and I are more than financially secure and it would be remiss of us not to ensure the stability of our friends when needed. We definitely consider you and your girls a healthy financial investment."

"I think he's trying to say that he and Trini are set. The rest of it I'm not sure of."

"I was saying that it would be wrong of us not to help you out and that we want to do this for you and the girls. Just load up, Kim. Trini will be angry with me if you don't leave here with at least half a wardrobe."

Kimberly blushed. "I'll pick out some things. I just hope that Trini and Ashley don't go overboard buying for the girls."

"You just let us worry about that, beautiful. Let's get you decked out." Tommy laughed as Kimberly looked at him in surprise. "I don't mind shopping with you. Never did. To see the look in your eyes when you found that perfect outfit or accessory was worth all the bags you loaded into my arms all the time."

* * *

Trini and Ashley walked down each and every toy aisle picking out things for the girls. They bought board games and card games as well as other kinds of toys. Each of the girls got four different Barbie dolls and all kinds of accessories to go with them. Bri got some of the Bratz dolls and TJ wanted model cars.

"Well, we can definitely tell which one of the two takes after Tommy," Andros laughed heartily.

"What do you mean, Uncle Andros?" TJ asked.

"Your father likes model cars and for a while even raced cars for his uncle."

"Really?" TJ was impressed. She loved race cars more than anything.

"Really. In fact, there was a time when we thought that was what he was going to be doing for the rest of his life." Ashley remembered hearing about that. She had been amazed that the greatest Ranger of all time had considered being a race car driver. Of course, it was probably the closest he could come to the adrenaline rush of being a Ranger.

Bri cocked her head as if listening to something. TJ stopped for a moment and then she heard it. "Puppies!" she exclaimed.

"I forgot that the pets were back here by toys," Trini said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go look for a little bit."

The other two shrugged and they headed for the pet department.

* * *

Kimberly looked almost shocked when she saw all the clothes that Tommy and Billy had put in the cart for her to try on. "Guys, really. This is all too much."

"Kim, don't argue with us. We want to do this."

Kim started laughing. "I can't believe it. Billy's using small words without being prompted. I guess some things really have changed."

The friends headed for the fitting room.

* * *

"Laugh now, Kimmie. You won't be soon," sneered Trevor from where he watched the three head for the fitting rooms.

"Sir, should I let Kevin know that he can start now?"

"Yes. Have him let the puppies loose and grab the girls if possible. I'll need some leverage when we get back to Chicago."

"Yes, sir." The other man pulled out his cell phone and called Kevin in the pet department.

* * *

Trini and the girls were standing beside a small pen where there were several puppies of different breeds playing. Ashley and Andros stood back a little and watched as Trini picked up puppies and held them for the girls to pet and scratch.

Suddenly, the fence ring around the puppies fell apart and puppies ran everywhere. Andros and Ashley each stepped forward and grabbed the girls, setting them in the cart before they got lost in the chaos.

Trini got swept away from the others in the mass crush to catch the puppies. Andros and Ashley took the girls and walked away from the chaos in order to keep an eye on them. They didn't go far; they wanted Trini to be able to find them when she got free of that mess in there.

"Was it something we did, Ashley? Is that how the puppies got loose?"

"No, sweetie. It wasn't anything you did. The fence wasn't put together right. It just fell apart. Andros and I grabbed you so that you wouldn't get lost in the crush. Trini will find her way out soon and then, we'll go find your mommy and Tommy."

Bri had a look of sheer terror on her face until she caught sight of Trini trying to get through the crowd to them. "Andros, there she is!" she called out. "Trini!"

Andros stepped in a little closer and grabbed the Yellow Ranger's arm. He pulled her out of the crushing crowd. She stumbled as she emerged from the mob. Trini leaned against the cart for a moment to catch her breath. "People just wouldn't let me out of there."

An associate came up to the small group. "Is everyone here okay?"

"We're alright. I don't know what happened. My nieces and I were just looking at the puppies and the fencing seemed to just fall apart. Thankfully, our friends managed to get the girls out of the way of the crowd. We need to go though. I'm sure my sister will have heard about the chaos here and be worried about the girls." Trini wove a believable story that was mostly the truth. The twins just nodded.

"Can we go to Mommy now, Aunt Trini?" Bri asked, sounding for all the world as if she were about to cry.

"Of course, Bri. We'll head right out and find her." Trini took control of the cart and left the area with Andros and Ashley right behind her.

"That's talent, Trini," Ashley said, almost awestruck. "You told the truth but made it sound almost like a story. How do you do that? I mean, you had that guy wrapped around your finger."

"I just told him what happened. Whether he believed it or not, I really didn't care at that point. I just wanted to get the girls out of there. We need to hurry up and get back to Tommy, Billy and Kim. I have a feeling that the whole thing back there was a set up to get a hold of the girls and Kim. I don't like it."

Andros pulled out his cell phone. "Tommy, is Kim nearby?"

"She is. What's up, Andros?"

"Keep her close. We have a feeling that Trevor's here and tried to set up things in the pet department to snatch the girls."

"What?"

"Easy, man. They're safe. As soon as we saw what was going on, Ashley and I grabbed them and put them in the cart. We had to wait for Trini to escape the crowd though. We're on our way to you. Where are you?"

"Ladies' Wear fitting rooms. We'll wait right here for you."

Andros put his phone away. "They'll wait for us at the fitting rooms in ladies' wear."

"Let's go."

* * *

"It appears that Trevor's trying to set us up. Andros thinks he caused some mass chaos in the pet department in order to try to snatch the twins." Seeing the stricken look on Kim's face, he continued. "The girls are safe. Andros and Ashley saw what was happening and put the girls in the cart where they could keep an eye on them. They had to wait for a little while though. Apparently, Trini got caught in the crush that followed and they had to wait for her to get out of the mob."

"Is Trini okay?" Billy asked, concern for his wife written on his face.

"They're on their way here now. They suggested we keep you close for now, Kim. If you want to try on the clothes, go ahead. Just watch closely when you come out." Tommy wanted to wipe the fear from her face and make her feel safe again.

'_I do feel safe when I'm with you, handsome. I just don't want anyone getting hurt over me.'_

'_Kim, if we get hurt it's because we choose to protect our own. Don't worry so much. I hate to see you like this.' _

'_I'm scared, Tommy. I don't want to feel like this anymore.'_

'_Soon we'll move you and the girls to Reefside. The Dino Thunder Rangers and I will be able to protect you there. And don't forget that we can always call on Jase and Kat. The Ninja School is just up the road too.'_

'_You've really moved quickly to set this all up.'_

'_The whole Ranger family has been looking for you for ten years, beautiful. We've had a support system in place for a while now. But most of this was set up while you were in the hospital.'_ Tommy smiled at the beautiful mother of his fantastic children. "I love you, beautiful. Why don't you go try on some of those clothes? Billy and I will be right here."

She nodded and smiled back. It still wasn't the shining smile that he had fallen for in high school but she was trying at least.

* * *

Not an hour later, the group of friends left the store with bags upon bags of clothes, toys and shoes for the girls and Kim. "Guys, you really didn't have to do all this for us."

Trini spoke up. "Kim, you've been my best friend forever. We always promised each other that we would always be there for each other. Becoming Rangers just cemented that promise. Besides, I have nine years of spoiling my nieces to make up for. You wouldn't deprive me of that, would you?"

"But –"

Billy held up his hand. "No arguing. Remember?" He looked at the pizza place just across the street from the store. "Lunch time."

Kim followed along as they put the bags in Andros' SUV and headed off for lunch. "You okay, Kim?" Ashley asked, dropping back a little when she noticed that Kim wasn't right up with them.

"I will be. I guess this is all more than a little overwhelming. I wasn't expecting them to be so understanding."

"Too bad that understanding isn't going to save you," hissed a familiar voice as an arm encircled Kim's throat.

Kim found herself pulled back against Trevor's chest. Her eyes went large with fear when she saw the twins turn around to see where their mother was.

"Mommy!" they screamed together. The other adults turned at the sound of the screams and froze at the sight of Trevor Alexander pulling Kim backwards with an arm firmly wrapped around her throat and a gun at her head.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Just borrowing the familiar for a little while in order to have some fun.

SUMMARY: Kim's been grabbed in a parking lot with lots of people watching. Trevor has his arm around her throat and a gun to her head.

A/N: This might just be the last chapter for this story. I'm not sure.

* * *

Tommy's heart lodged in his throat. "Kimberly!" he shouted. Trini and Billy held the girls back as they tried to get to their mother.

"She's coming with me!" Trevor shouted. "She belongs with me!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly felt the tears streaming down her face as she saw the fear in her daughters' eyes. "Take care of the girls!"

"You can't have her. She doesn't want to go with you." Ashley all but threw herself at Trevor, trying to distract him long enough for Kim to get away from him.

"Ashley, no!" yelled Andros, stepping forward. It was too late.

Ashley hit Trevor hard enough to make him stumble. He hadn't realized that he was alone until that moment. Only Tommy had known how many former Rangers were present to keep him away from Kim.

"Let her go, Trevor!" Tommy yelled. The police were arriving on the scene and Tommy was afraid that Kim was going to get caught up in a hostage situation. "Trini, you and Billy get the girls into the restaurant. We'll join you shortly."

Ashley grabbed the hand with the gun in it and pulled on it, trying to steer the gun away from Kim's head. Trevor fought the young woman, flinging his arm and hitting Ashley in the face. Ashley flew back from the blow, landing a few feet away from Trevor.

A couple of bystanders darted out and pulled Ashley out of the way, kneeling beside her to check on her. Dana and Ryan signaled Tommy from out of Trevor's line of sight that Ashley would be alright. Tommy focused on Kim.

'_Hey, beautiful, I'm right here and he's not going anywhere.'_

'_Just don't let him hurt the girls. Tommy, protect them.'_

'_Mommy! Mommy, don't leave us.'_

'_I won't. Not by choice, baby. I want to watch you two grow up.'_

Kim smiled weakly at Tommy._ 'I'm not going to lose you again, beautiful. Not this time.'_

'_We may not have a choice here, handsome.'_ She didn't see Hunter, Blake and Cam coming up behind Trevor and Tommy didn't reveal it in his face.

'_There's always a way, Kim. Just remember that, we always find a way.'_ He nodded his head. Suddenly, they moved. Hunter leapt forward, grabbing the arm with the gun. Blake grabbed Trevor's other arm and Cam tore forward to pull Kimberly away from him, shielding her body with his own. He ran her over toward Tommy and the police took over from Hunter and Blake.

Within seconds, Trevor had been cuffed and arrested. Tommy was holding Kim tightly in his arms and the twins were running toward their parents. Kimberly was sobbing with relief as she knelt down in front of Tommy and swept the girls into her embrace.

Bri and TJ wrapped their arms around their mother's neck and clung tightly as she cried. Both of them were in tears as well. Tommy dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his family, tears swimming in his eyes as well.

All of the Rangers in the area came to surround the family, protecting them from the spectators that were rapidly gathering. Andros and Ashley along with Billy and Trini started ushering people away from their friends.

"Really, folks, nothing to see here," Trini was announcing as she walked around the outside of the cluster. "Everyone's fine and the excitement's all over. You can go now. Everyone's fine."

Tommy held Kim and his girls for the longest time without moving. After a while, Cam, Hunter and Blake helped get the couple to their feet while holding the twins who had cried themselves to sleep on their parents' shoulders.

"Let's get you guys back to the hotel," Cam said, helping Tommy to stand up straight.

"Might be a good idea. I know that I've had enough excitement for any one day." Tommy walked next to Kim as they got into Tommy's jeep and drove back to the hotel where they put the girls in their bed and Kim and Tommy fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Three days later, most of the other Rangers had gotten back to their normal lives. Kim and Tommy were getting ready for Kim's testimony before a grand jury about Trevor's actions and his threats against her and the girls.

Justin was awake and ready to testify as well. He was still in a wheelchair but he would walk again someday. He was more certain of that than anyone else.

Trevor was sitting in the Angel Grove jail the day that Tommy took Kim to their special place by the lake. The girls were sitting up on the rock where their mom and dad had watched numerous sunsets. Kim was leaning against the rock when Tommy took her hand and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Kimberly, our relationship started here and so it's only fitting that this be the place that I ask you if you would do me the favor of marrying me. Kim, I love you. I never stopped loving you. Not even after the letter. I wanted to ask you this before you went to Florida. I still wanted to ask you after Murianthas. I just never seemed to find the right moment. Please, Kim, marry me?"

As he said the last part, he pulled out a small black box and offered her a diamond ring. She was speechless. She just stuttered for a moment before nodding her head with tears in her eyes.

'_Mommy, it's beautiful,'_ Bri said through their link.

'_Yes, baby, it is. So very beautiful.'_

"Just like you, beautiful," Tommy whispered as he stood up and slipped the ring on Kim's left hand. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close as the sun began to set. They stood there watching the sun go down until it started getting chilly. Then, they went back to the hotel.

**

* * *

Reefside Six months later**

"Kim, will you stand still for a moment?" Kat scolded as she tried to fix the veil on Kim's head. Aisha and Tanya were trying to get the girls to sit still for a few moments while they helped Kat get Kim ready.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous. I never thought this day would come for Tommy and I. Especially not while I was in Chicago."

"It's here though. You and Tommy, the original Ranger couple, are finally getting married and so many Rangers have come to see the wedding."

"I think that's the scariest part. So many Rangers know about everything that we've been through."

"But the original team has been the role model for every team that came after them. It's an honor to be here for the biggest Ranger wedding of all."

"What amazes me is how quickly my parents took to Tommy and agreed to pay for the wedding. They've done so much for us."

A timid knock came at the door. "Kim, honey, are you just about ready?"

"Come in, Mom," Kim almost sighed. When Caroline Dumas walked into the room, her breath caught.

"My dear, you are beautiful. Tommy won't be able to speak when you walk down the aisle."

"If we can get her to stand still long enough to set the veil," Kat fussed. Caroline stepped over and took over for the very pregnant Kat.

With a smooth and practiced move, Kim's mother swept up her daughter's hair and pinned the veil in place. "There we go. Now she's ready."

Everyone stood back and looked at Kimberly. Her dress was a very pale pink with slightly deeper pink flowers twined down the sleeves and pale pink sequins scattered over the skirt. The stems for the flowers were a pale green and a slightly deeper green satin ribbon adorned the hem of her dress all the way around her train. The sleeves ended in a point over the middle finger of each hand. Her bouquet was of pink and red roses with ferns.

Bri and TJ were the flower girls and their dresses were exactly like their mother's. Trini was Kim's maid of honor with Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Kelsey, Kira, Taylor and Z as bridesmaids. The bridesmaids wore dresses that were a pale, pale yellow with green ivy winding around the skirts. Trini's dress was similar to the bridesmaids' but with a gold pin that looked like the old power coins at her left shoulder.

Kat had been right; this would be the biggest Ranger wedding of all. Kim's seven Yellow bridesmaids were off set by seven Red groomsmen with Jason being the best man.

Kim laughed through nervous tears as her daughters stepped up close to her. "Mommy, don't cry," Bri said, handing her mother a tissue.

"I'm a little nervous, baby. A wedding is a big day in a woman's life. I just hope everything goes okay." She looked around. "Where's Trini?"

"She went to make sure that Jason had Tommy here on time. Our time, not Tommy Standard." Kimberly giggled at that. Tommy had always been notorious for being late and, at one point, it had been a running joke that he would be late for his own wedding.

"Is everyone else ready?" she asked nervously.

Trini walked in at that moment and took in the sight of her best friend in her wedding gown. "Everyone else is ready and waiting, Kim," she announced.

Kim took a deep breath. "I guess it's time."

Just as she said that, the song they had chosen for an entrance began. Everyone knew that it was time to form the procession at the back of the church when the song 'You had me from Hello' began.

Tommy's mother and Caroline were ready to go when they were escorted down the aisle to the song 'Wind Beneath My Wings'. The twins took their turn with the same song.

The bridesmaids and maid of honor started down the aisle with their male counterparts to the songs 'I Cross My Heart', 'I'll wait for you', and 'Til nothing comes between us'.

Once everyone but Kim was at the front of the church, Tommy stepped out of the side room and took his place beside his best man. Jason put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and smiled at him. Kat smiled up at her boyfriend from her place in the front row.

Then, 'Ebudae' by Enya started playing and Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Kim practically float down the aisle on her father's arm. It seemed that there was no one else in the world as he watched her approach. He felt tears of pride burn his eyes as his courageous Crane stopped just before the steps to the altar.

"Friends, family, we have gathered her today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do," Kim's father said with pride in his voice. Tommy stepped down to take Kim's hand as her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek with tears in his eyes. "I love you, baby," he whispered as Tommy reached them.

"I know, Daddy." Tears were welling in Kim's eyes too. She took Tommy's hand and mounted the steps to the altar.

After the traditional opening parts, it was time for the rings. "Tommy and Kim have decided to write their own vows for this part," the preacher announced.

"Tommy, the first time we talked to each other, I can never forget. You protected me from Bulk and Skull and then agreed to come to the Youth Center after school to hang out with the gang. And you didn't even know us. You and I had our share of problems, the smallest of which was not when I went to Florida to train. But even though I disappeared from your life for almost ten years, you still came to my rescue when I needed my white knight. I love you, Tommy. I love you more and more each day. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Kimberly, the first time you talked to me, your voice made me think of an angel. Your eyes were large and hopeful when you invited me to the Youth Center. We have had our problems, it's true. We've been apart for almost ten years but that doesn't mean that at any time, I stopped loving you. I don't think that could ever happen. You have stood beside me through some really tough times in my life and I couldn't be happier with having this chance to commit the rest of my life to you."

Tommy signaled for the twins to come close. They stood in between their parents as Kim and Tommy each lifted a necklace from the person next to them to place around their daughters' necks. "Taryn, Brianna, I wasn't there for the first nine years of your lives. But I promise to be there for the rest of your birthdays, Christmases and every other day that you need me. I had to ask your grandfather for help in getting these made. But they are a special design, just like the two of you. I love you both, girls and I hope that you never forget that."

The girls hugged their parents and turned back to the preacher who finished with the more traditional parts. Then, he came to the part everyone had been waiting for. "May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver and their daughters?"

The crowd broke into applause with shouts of "It's about time!" ringing out here and there. Kim blushed as she and Tommy took the twins' hands and started back down the aisle. At the back of the church, they stopped and turned back to see everyone still cheering. They went off to one of the rooms at the back until time for pictures.

**

* * *

Hayley's Cyber Café two hours later**

Kim and Tommy walked into the reception to shouts and cheers. Kim had Bri in her arms and Tommy had TJ. The party quickly got started.

After so many dances with so many different people, Kim was exhausted so Tommy let her sit out a dance or two while he danced with the girls. She watched him hold them in his arms as he danced with them to the song 'My Little Girl'. Kat sat down next to her.

Kim looked at her friend in concern. Kat's face looked extremely pale and she had been holding her back most of the day. "Are you okay, Kat?"

"My back is killing me. But the doctor says that I have at least a month to go yet."

"Maybe not. How bad is the pain?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, most of the time it's about a six." She sat up straight as if a knife had been stabbed into her back. "That was about a twelve." She sat back as the pain ebbed.

"You could be in labor. I speak from experience. Is the pain just in your back?"

"No. It feels like cramps up through here, just way more intense."

"How about we step outside for a little bit and get you some fresh air?" Kim stood up and put a hand under Kat's elbow to help her out of the chair.

Kat stopped still as she stood up. "Kim?"

"What is it, Kat?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Hayley!" Kim called out catching the young woman's attention. "Go get Jason! Kat needs to go to the hospital!"

Hayley nodded and ran off to find the man in question. Meanwhile, Tommy got back to the table to notice Kim holding on to Kat who was searching for Jason with a terrified look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked after putting the girls in chairs and asking them to stay put.

"She's in labor. Hayley went to find Jase."

"Can we move her outside? Would fresh air help?"

Kim nodded. The two of them helped their friend out the door. They were standing on the sidewalk when Jason appeared beside Kim. "Kat? Is it the baby?"

"Jase, my water broke! It's a month early!"

"Kat, listen to me. The doctor would have told you that stress might make you go into labor early?" When Kat nodded, Kim continued. "This whole day has been filled with stress. Good stress but stress none the less. Now, Jason's going to take you to the hospital and you're going to have a baby. We'll be by to see you later, okay?"

Kat nodded and looked up at Kim. "I'm scared, Kim."

"Lean on Jason. Tommy, help him get her into the car. I'll go back inside and make their apologies to everyone."

Tommy nodded and walked off with Jason and Kat. Kim went back inside to tell everyone what was happening. She was greeted with a silent café. "What happened, Kim?" Billy was the first to ask.

"Kat went into labor. Her water broke so Jason's taking her to the hospital right now.That's all I know for now. I promised her we'd all come to see her later. Might not be a good idea to swarm the hospital for at least ten hours though."

The party started back up with everyone speculating on if Kat would have a boy or a girl.

Before they knew it, it was time for Kim to throw the bouquet. When all the single girls were out on the dance floor, Kim threw the bouquet over her left shoulder. The crush was on and Dana came up with the bouquet.

Tommy brought out a chair and Kim placed her foot up on it so Tommy could remove her garter. The single guys gathered out on the floor and Tommy threw the garter. Carter came up with it.

Everyone laughed as Carter and Dana came together on the dance floor for their dance.

* * *

"Push, Kat," the doctor said. Jason winced as Kat bore down to push their baby into the world. She was breaking his hand but it would be worth it.

"Okay. You're doing great, Kat. I can see the head. One or two more good pushes and your baby will be here."

Jason wiped her forehead with the cool washcloth the nurse had brought him. "Hang in there, Kat. You're doing just fine."

"It hurts, Jason. It hurts so much." Tears started flowing down Kat's face only to be stopped by Jason's cool washcloth.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, Kat. Ready to go again?"

"Not really." She pushed. She was getting really tired.

"The head's out. Kat, one more like that and it's all over."

Kat pushed. The next thing she knew, she heard her baby crying. "It's a girl. Katherine, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Kat started crying and looked up at Jason who was crying too. "A girl. We have a girl."

As the doctor placed the infant in her mother's arms, Jason leaned over and whispered to Kat, "I love you, Katherine Hillard." Then, he kissed his daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Rebecca Michelle."

**

* * *

Stone Canyon, six months later**

Kat and Jason sat at their table in the reception hall holding Rebecca. Kim and Tommy were there with the twins who had turned ten not too long ago. Kim was tired and more than ready to go home but wouldn't say anything to Tommy because he was having fun and so were Bri and TJ.

"Kim, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked for the fifteenth time that night.

Kim just looked at her big brother and growled before she got up and walked away. "Jase, honey, I think you better leave Kim alone. She's just tired. After all, in about six months, she's not going to be getting a whole lot of sleep anymore," Kat laughed.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Kim and Tommy are going to have another baby and everything's all right." Kat leaned into her husband and smiled as she watched Tommy enfold Kim into his arms and murmur into her hair.


End file.
